Human or Mutant?
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: 2003 series. TMNT World into our World. Love, family, friendship, pain, happiness, and more. MPREG and Normal Pregnancy. One Life, Two Worlds.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, viewers! This is a idea inspired by an author here on the site. Her stories was the muse, honestly, and the author herself, dondena has given her permission for me to do this as I didn't want to be rude. Now this takes upon the 2003 series of the TMNT (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles). No spoilers, yet I can tell you that this is going to be interesting. Cowabunga! -Traveler.**

-March 7, 2017, 9:00 pm, in New York City of TMNT Universe-

Somewhere in the province of The Bronx, way above the people upon the streets and alleys, atop rooftops of the buildings scattered around, is a group of teenagers leaping, flipping, and parkouring as they laughed here and there. "Oh, yeah! This is awesome! No bad guys, no exploding buildings, no parents nagging on us!". replied the oldest teenager of the group.

He may not be 'normal' like the humans down below, but he's different like his cousins. From a far off distance, he looks like a hunky person, but once someone gets close enough to see him, he looks like a tall albino white turtle, with rabbit ears. He has white fur like his father, and his shell is light green with dark brown markings like his papa, yet no plastron at all. He is anthropomorphic, which means he can walk on two legs like humans yet unlike humans, he has four fingers per hand and four toes per foot. His slanted almond-shaped eyes are light emerald green. His name is Vincenzo Pancho Miyamoto-Splinterson, and he prefers to be called 'Vince' for short.

One of his cousins laughed as she agreed, "Too right, Vince! I swore that Mama was actually begging to come along, but with her carrying my little brother or sister, it's downright impossible!". From a distance, she looks like a slender human, but in perfect sight, she actually looks like a Turtle without the shell, through she has a golden plastron on front, yet she has impossibly a short dark brown mane of hair almost in shade like her mother. Her skin is olive green, and her eyes are warm brown like her father, and having human-like five fingers and toes per limb like a human. Her name is Jasmine Opal Splinterson and she likes to be called 'Jani' for short.

Her cousin flickered his ears nonchalantly, "Pops wanted to come out with us as he's got cabin fever, but Mom actually pulled him over as my little sister is kicking for attention. It's kinda cool that we gonna have more company in our cousins and siblings.". From a distance, he looks like a mismatched human with big ears, but when seen up close, he actually resembles a two-legged mutant hybrid of wolf, turtle, and human. He looks like a humanoid wolf in caramel brown fur, and shielded by a dark golden plastron and a dark green shell, and five fingers/toes per limb. He has lime green eyes like his father, and his name is Griffin Lorenzo Splinterson; Griff for short.

A chipper voice called out, "Wonder if they gonna be here tonight, or-". Another voice, slightly more softer, finished the sentence, "-later on in the week.". Belonging to the first voice, is a dark tan skinned male Turtle with stormy blue eyes, having no plastron yet a dark green shell. His name is Marley Alessandro Splinterson.

His twin sister is the opposite in looks and features. She is a complete human in shape and size yet her skin color is shockingly sea green, and her pixie cut of hair is light brown, and her eyes are light green. Her name is Stephanie 'Steph' Joanna Splinterson.

The last member of the group chuckled, "Despite being the youngest for gosh's sake, my sister is the first ever to be born in the new generation. So, ha!". This one is not a mutant or a hybrid, just a rather flexible and athletic human, taking after his father in mostly looks through he got his mother's smarts and natural flexibility, having deep tan skin, black hair, and dark emerald green eyes. His name is Kyle Arnold Jones.

Vince chuckled, "She was only born yesterday. You can imagine the huge birthday party if our siblings got born all in the same week!". Jani nodded in agreement, "That would be wicked, and it could save us time on that one, through Halloween and Christmas is a bit harder.".

Marley laughed, "We gonna need multiple Lairs. Our folks can keep the main one. We can find one ourselves, after all, with the kids coming, it's gonna be crowded!". Griff hummed in thought, then he saw something in the distance. "Let's figure that out later as we got trouble now! Let's go!". There was a robbery happening, and the Underground Teenagers as the group called themselves by, jumped into the fray, blending with the shadows, saving a young girl from being mugged by some incorrigible men who ran off, clutching their injured arms, etc, disappearing off into the streets.

The girl being a 11 years old African American, with cocoa brown skin, with coal black hair and teal-ish brown eyes, sighed heavily as she glanced at the broken grocery bags upon the ground, and Steph came forward, yet still in the shadows, "Hey, here is your purse.". The girl smiled sadly as she received it, "Thanks for everything.".

Kyle chuckled, "No problem, kiddo. Easy as peachy for us to kick butt.". The girl blinked, "Name's Annie. Can I see you guys?". Jani replied, "Well, if you promise not to scream or anything, we'll come out.". Annie smiled wryly, "It's New York, it can't be that bad. I swear not to scream and stuff as you had saved me, and that's a good thing in my book.". The Underground Teenagers came out, all in full appearance. Along with their unique appearances, each teenager has a peculiarly trademark mask, except for one, and every teenager has its own weapon/s.

Vince has a Teal Blue mask/bandanna, having a pair of Katana swords. Jani has a Orchid Purple mask/bandanna, having a pair of Tonfa Batons. Griff has a Rose Red mask/bandanna, having Nekote Claws. Marley has a Honey Orange mask/bandanna, having a pair of Jutte Blades. Steph has a Hot Pink mask/bandanna, having a Naginata Spear-Blade. Kyle has a Shamrock Green Baseball Face Mask which he lifts up easily enough, and having a wooden/steel baseball bat.

Annie laughed, "Wow, you are really different, but different is cool. How did that happen?". Vince chuckled, "That's quite a long story to tell, but it's far late for you to be out here. We can take you home.".

Annie scoffed lightly, "Yeah, right. It's not really home as I am a orphan.". Marley blinked, "Really, really? You're not pulling our feet?". Annie shook her head, "Serious as a mouse in a snake pit.". Griff twitched his tail softly, "She's telling the truth, cousins.". Steph chuckled, "We have some time before we head home until we get a call about our siblings.".

Vince sighed lightly, "Very well, but we must be out of sight. You fine with heights?". Annie grinned, "Dude, you're looking at a expert. I got practice at hiding.". Kyle laughed merrily, "I like her, guys! Come on, can we, please?". Vince smiled softly, and glanced at Griff, nodded in a signal. Griff came forward, "Wanna piggyback on me?".

Annie widened her eyes, "Yeah!". She slowly came upon Griff's back, holding on to his neck softly as Griff and his cousins slipped up to the rooftops so quick via fire escape and clothesline. Annie soon let go as they landed softly upon a rooftop, and she sat upon a ledge besides a chimney as the teenagers sat down around her, with Vince standing as the only one.

"It started long ago, a while before I was even born, back in the time of the recession. My papa and my uncles had invited my father over for my papa's birthday, yet it wasn't a normal birthday as Papa could say...".


	2. Chapter 2

-In New York City in the borough of Manhattan, on May 11th, 2005-

High above the rooftops is five people; leaping, parkouring, and simply having fun while exploring the surroundings. A whooping call pierced the air as the youngest one of the group, a sea green skinned Mutant Turtle named Michelangelo or Mikey for short, having a pair of orange wrapped Nunchakus, brown pads per limb to protect from injury, and a brown fabric belt over the dark golden plastron, and light green eyes which is covered by a bright orange mask/bandanna. "This is totally awesome! I love being a Turtle!". He's about 180 lbs, being 5'2" ft high.

His older brother, Donatello aka Donnie agreed, "Indeed, Mikey. And it's not every day that our oldest brother turns 18.". His olive green skin glinted in the moonlight, his light purple mask/bandanna covering his warm brown eyes, having a purple wrapped Bo Staff tucked in his dark green shell, the same brown pads and belt upon his body as he's another Mutant Turtle. He's at least 157 lbs, being 5'2" ft high.

A rough-like, slightly grumpy voice answered, "At least Fearless Leader isn't bragging about that as Mikey's bragging about being Champion of Battle Nexus is really getting old.". The dark emerald green-skinned Mutant Turtle commented gruffly and happily through he hides the happy part himself. His dark red mask/bandanna covers his lime green eyes. His dark golden plastron's brown belt holds his beloved twin sai, while his body's covered by the same brown pads. He's about 180 lbs, being 5'2" ft high.

Mikey laughed, "Ralphie, you're just jealous!". Raphael growled, and began to chase his youngest brother who screamed, "Save me, anybody!". The two Turtles flipped, ran, and jumped all over the place as a soft voice spoke to the birthday boy. "Are you not going to stop them, Leonardo-san?". The recipient revealed to be a white-furred anthropomorphic Rabbit, clothed in a blue tunic and black trousers, with silver borders, and his eyes are coal black. His weapon is a pair of daisho swords; big and small. His name is Miyamoto Usagi.

His best friend chuckled warmly, "Course not, Usagi-san.. It's a normal thing. Mikey bothers Raphael, and Raphael chases him. Mikey never gets caught as he's too fast, and Raphael gets too tired at the end of it, and they eventually make up. I suspect it will be quicker this time as today's my birthday.". His name is Leonardo or Leo for short. He is pine green-skinned, his sky blue mask/bandanna covering his light emerald green eyes. His brown pads/belt adorns his dark golden plastron, holding his pair of Katana blades on the back of his dark green shell. He's about 180 lbs, 5'2" ft high.

Usagi chuckled, "Is it true that you're a adult today due to your world conditions?". Leonardo smiled softly, "Yes, Usagi-san. It's quite a special thing for everybody when they become adults, and I am delighted to be a adult at last as I am equal to you, my friend.".

Usagi nodded, a hidden blush in his cheeks as he has strong feelings for Leonardo, which only got strangely stronger since that night he or Leonardo or the others couldn't remember. By the same coincidence, Leonardo has felt similarly for Usagi as well, yet he's feeling a bit peculiar lately. As today is his birthday, he didn't want to bother Donnie for something silly.

He settled upon a rooftop, walking on, as he watched over his younger brothers, having fun, with Usagi next to him. "Quiet night for a big city like yours, is that unusual for you?". Leonardo chuckled lightly, "Sometimes that happens. We are partly relieved yet partly worried as there could be dealings under the radar, or worse. On those quiet nights, I have been wondering what the Foot Clan is doing as the Shredder's dead.".

Usagi hummed, "Leonardo-san, don't focus on those worries. Enjoy the joys and happiness tonight as today is your birthday.". He laid a hand upon Leonardo's shoulder, and Leonardo smiled, "You are picking up on Master Splinter's wisdom. You are becoming more ninja than you have said.". Usagi laughed briefly, "Your father has taught all of us a lot than you or I could have thought.".

Leonardo nodded in agreement, and looked up with a sigh, "I apologize for tonight as I wished there could have been a couple of stars out at least. I know how you love to sleep under the stars as often as you can.". Usagi commented softly, "It's alright, my friend. I am pleased to hear your wish, but it may be too much to ask of it as your city gleams like the moon many times over.". Leonardo smiled and placed his hand upon Usagi's hand, "Perhaps I did ask too much, but thank you for the compliment, Usagi-san.". Both boys looked at each other softly in understanding until Leonardo noticed that his hand lingered too long, and withdrew it with embarrassment, and Usagi drew his hand away as he realized that he pushed the line too closely, unknowing that under the white fur and green skin, twin blushes adorned their cheeks.

Then a buzzing sound suddenly came upon them and the others, revealing its bright lights, and Mikey screamed, "Helicopter! Run for cover!". The group rejoined, ran as they leapt across buildings, unknowing that this night was to take a huge turn. Suddenly, two other helicopters appeared, and hordes of black clothed men with a red insignia appeared upon the head building, surrounding the group.

Raphael drew out his sai, "Foot ninjas! Let's whoop their asses!". The others drew their weapons, and battle begun. Foot Ninjas was dropping slowly here and there as Donnie had noted that they are getting more quicker and faster and more harder to hit. Then Mikey accidentally shaved one of the Ninjas' hands severely, and much to the group's shock, it wasn't human, but a robot!

Donnie called out, "They are all robots! Stockman is back!". Leonardo called out, "He must have survived the attack! As those are robots, let's destroy them for good!". As if the robots heard a command, the robots became more dangerous, having guns in their arms and chests. Mikey commented in shock, "Oh, shell.". The group struggled to survive the robots by dodging the guns and slashing the robots.

Usagi, having never seen guns before, was often being saved by Leonardo, and Usagi was grateful, as he fought back the best as he could against the strange weapons and the beings. Leonardo was swarmed by three robots, grunting in exhaustion as he fought off so hard, then one of the robots kicked his side which earned Leonardo to yell in pain as for some reason, the skin between the plastron and the shell was tender in the sides, and the suspected robot perked up as if its master had noticed it, and ordered the robot to disable Leonardo for good.

The robot then drew out one of his guns, and shot Leonardo in the shoulder, startling him backwards, flying through the air, and over the ledge into empty air as there's no fire escape to stop his fall. His good arm reached out, grasping the ledge, yelling, "Help me, anyone!". Usagi was the closest, and after disabling a robot, he ran to Leonardo, grasped his hand tightly in his hands, "Hold on, Leo!".

Leonardo tried to help himself up by moving his feet to scrape against the siding to gain leverage to reach Usagi better, but there was no good grip at all. "It's no use! I can't get up there, Usagi!". Then suddenly a thump pierced the air, the huge thud crashing into the rooftop, and in all sight, was a huge robot, hunky, shiny, and armored with a visible shield atop, revealing Baxter Stockman as the controller. Stockman is a African-American scientist, with black cropped hair, and cold brown eyes.

He cackled, "This is too good. A freak Turtle and a incredible talking Rabbit! Karai will be jealous once she hears that I have killed you, dear Leonardo!". He came forward, planning to smash the Rabbit's body as he's defenseless right now, holding into the Turtle. A brick then hit the armor, "Hey, leave them alone, pick on someone your size!". Mikey taunted with a determined look. Baxter chuckled, "Or what?".

"Or you'll be beat by us!". shouted Raphael as he had leapt into the back of the robot, slashed at the armor, and gasped as he realized that he didn't even make a dent. A armored hand grabbed him, and threw him off into the rooftop, rolling harshly near Mikey, "You are barely puny to my new creation!". Stockman snarled wickedly. He stood between the two at the ledge and the three Turtles as Donnie has joined in after destroying the last robot.

Donnie called out, "Then let's be pesky flies! Attack!". He leapt at Stockman with his brothers jumping up and pouncing toward the armor. Stockman yelled as he tried to hit the Turtles with his robot's fists and strength, but he grew frustrated when the three brothers dodged successfully, with Mikey taunting him, "Aww, we're too fast for a slow robot! You should rethink your plan, robot-man!".

He narrowed his eyes and grinned as he pushed the button as a last resort to enact his plan. Suddenly whirring sounds pierced the air, and the robot transformed into a blocky huge gun, with Raphael gulping in fear for once, "We're in deep shit.". As the robot has turned to face the ledge where Usagi continued to struggle to save Leonardo, his strength giving out to the weight of Leonardo, and the three Turtles protecting them in the front through that won't seem to be true with the huge gun facing them.

A blast fired out, with Stockman grinning evilly, "Hope you rot in Hell.". The blast blinded the group, striking the rooftop ledge, sharpshooting the mutants into a fall, screaming for their lives. Leonardo called out, "I love you guys!". His brothers voiced the same as Usagi was silent for one moment, and then hugged Leonardo, "Leo, I truly love you. I kissed you before!". Leonardo smiled sadly, and kissed Usagi on the lips, closing his eyes as he held Usagi, feeling Usagi return the gesture, as Leo whispered, "I love you too.".

Suddenly a bright blue portal appeared below them, having Leonardo and Usagi disappear first, then Donnie, then Mikey, then Raphael who glanced back at a shell-shocked Stockman on the destroyed rooftop, and Raphael grinned, flipped two gestures at once before he disappeared into the portal, and with a nanosecond, the portal vanished without a trace. Stockman blinked, "I didn't see that coming. Karai's gonna kill me for this.".


	3. Chapter 3

-In the state of Montana, near Durango, deep in the forest; May 12th 2015- (The Real World)

Acres of forest filled all the land except for a clearing, where a beautiful cabin rested, with its old-fashioned barn nearby. It was early morning, way too early to get up as the three residents was sleeping quite soundly. A loud thump, filled with yells of pain and groans of muttering pierced the air as the barn was bright for a minute, then darkness, with panicked neighing from the resident horses of the barn.

It had reached the ears of the dog who barked, growled fiercely loud, waking up the residents of the cabin. The local ranchhand groaned as he pulled up his blue jeans, and brown boots as he already was sleeping in his gray t-shirt, covering up his medium tan skin, "Must be the darn coyotes again. Who forgot to close the door?". Salado Julizas called out as his light brown hair partly covered his stormy blue eyes in a mess of bed-hair.

"Not me, Sal!". proclaimed the local vet, revealing to be a light tan skinned woman, having sea foam green eyes, and her long dark brown hair in a curtain alongside her back, adorned in a blue tank top and black shorts. This is Willow Jones. The third resident sheepishly called out, "Might be my fault, guys. Old Tom was having a bit of trouble with his blanket again, and I must have forgot to close the door as I was focused on helping Old Tom.". Sal and Willow looked over to see their best friend, who's the owner of the ranch, Charlotte Reinfield.

Sal groaned, "Carla, you have to tell me these things or we gonna have trouble like last time.". Carla nodded helplessly, her hazel eyes curious of what's in the barn right now as she pulled her ivory black hair in a ponytail, being dark skinned in a caramel brown color. The trio immediately grabbed their choice of weapons; Sal with his shotgun, Willow with her baseball bat, and Carla with her frying pan, and headed out with their dog, a male Blonde Border Collie with a smooth coat, and dark brown eyes.

"Alright, Pikachu, be quiet, boy.". Sal ordered the dog to be silent as the trio approached the barn, raised their weapons in a ready position as Sal opened the door, hearing the horses settle down, thanks to unknown voices calming them down. Sal then flipped the switch, the electric lanterns lighting up the barn, revealing the unknown voices's appearances. It was the Turtles and Usagi, with Usagi protecting Leonardo, with the others protecting one another as there was blood leaking everywhere.

Willow dropped her bat immediately at the sight of Leonardo clutching his shoulder as it's bleeding, "Crap, one of you, head to the room over there and get towels now!". She ran to Leo's side, glancing at Usagi, "Let me help, please.". Leo replied, "We don't know where we are. Let her help, Usagi.". Sal whistled, "What the hell happened to you guys?".

Mikey grinned, "We got in a scrape with lots of robots including a huge one!". A slap from Raphael, "Don't spill out stuff to them, Mikey!". Carla laughed, "Well, they are pretty much the Turtles, that's for sure.".

Donnie, having received towels from the room nearby, handed them to Willow who tore up a couple of towels into binding bandages into Leo's shoulder, "Sorry about this, but the alcohol to clean the wound is in the house, so this is temporarily to hold back the bleeding, alright?". Donnie replied, "How come you aren't freaking out about this, us?".

Willow glanced back at Donnie, "Well, we kinda know about you guys. You are a legend in this world.". Usagi blinked, "Wait, you are saying that we are in a different world, a different universe?".

Sal grinned softly, "Granted that this isn't normal, we tend to go with the unusual stuff ourselves. And to answer your question, Usagi, sir, yes, you and the Turtles are in our world. Now, Willow, is he good to walk to the house?".

Willow massaged the shoulder, which earned Leo to hiss in pain, "It's quite fresh and tender. The gun must have been at close range to strike Leo at the shoulder, and unfortunately, as it's not though and through, I have to fish the bullet out.". Mikey whistled, "Wow, she is smart like ya, Donnie!".

Donnie nodded, and replied, "You certainly know how to treat wounds, Miss Willow.". Willow smiled at Donnie, "Well, I have to know as I am the local vet here at the ranch. Sal here is our ranchhand and Carla is the owner of the ranch.". Raphael crossed his arms, "Are you gonna call the government on us?".

Carla scoffed, "No way! You're heroes and you have feelings like us humans! You're all good in our books, and we will help any way to get you guys get home, but now you're looking a bit worse for wear, especially your bro with Willow over there.". Willow then got up, asking Leo, "Okay, move your arm, I wanna see mobility.". Leo obeyed her, and shrieked in pain as he clutched his arm closely, "I think the bullet hit the bone.".

Willow nodded, "Looks like I have to use the x-ray machine. I apologize for your pain, Leo.". Leo smiled softly, "It's alright, Miss Willow. I understand.". Sal nodded, "Alright, boys, you heard Willow. Choose among yourselves to help carry Leo to the hospital stall at the end there. Come on, Carla, let's bring the machine out for Willow.". He and Carla headed to the hospital stall to get the x-ray machine out of its confines, while Usagi and Raphael carried Leo over with Donnie and Mikey accompanying Willow.

"What time is it anyway?". Mikey asked curiously, and Willow glanced at her watch, whistled, "Jesus, it's 2:41 am.". Donnie gasped, "Father must be so worried already, April and Casey too! We have been gone for half the night!". Mikey nudged Donnie's arm, "We're gonna be back home, Donnie, don't worry! Leo can contact Father through the meditation thing later.".

Willow replied, "Of course, but first thing is getting Leo checked out and get that darn bullet out of his shoulder. His bruise on his side isn't looking that good either, I hope one of the ribs didn't break because that could be a problem.". She got into the hospital stall, with Raphael and Usagi putting Leo down to lie on the cool table. "Boys, please leave me. It's a delicate process to x-ray him, and too many people can disrupt the pictures.". The rest of the others left the stall as Willow closed the full door.

During the process, Willow discovered that the bone of the shoulder was just dislocated badly, and needed to be set again into a proper position, and the rest of him isn't really that bad. The bruise underneath the plastron was simply a bruise, yet she discovered a shocking surprise as she took a closer look. "Leo, I know you trust Donnie so much, but this, I can tell you as I understand what's happening. Have you been feeling strange?".

Leo nodded, "Actually, yes, for quite a while. I thought it was simply something I ate or something else.". Willow nodded, "Well, you're right about there being something else. Have Donne told you about the reproductive system of turtles?". Leo widened his eyes, and whispered, "Am I really pregnant?".

Willow smiled sheepishly, "Congratulations! From what the pictures determine, you have the female parts inside you, and the baby looks like around 3 months old, determining by its size and development. And I have the sonogram machine as well, do you want to see your baby?". Leo exhaled, "Can the others come in to see as well?". Willow smiled widely, and pushed the x-ray machine back into its confines, and grabbing the sonogram machine nearby. She opened the door, "Guys, come in.".

Donnie furrowed his eyes in confusion, "Miss Willow, pardon me, but what's with the sonogram machine?". Willow blinked, and glanced at Leo, "You want to tell them or should I?". Leo gulped, "Donnie, I am about to ask you something peculiar. What's the word for a boy who has girl parts?". Donnie replied, "The term is called 'hermaphrodite'. Is something wrong with Leo?".

Willow shook her head, "No, rather something wonderful.". She rubbed a lotion over the lower part of Leo's plastron, and then moved the probe as she searched for the location of the baby as she knew where it was, thanks to the x-ray pictures, and grinned, "Ah, there you are, little one. Leo, look, it's your baby.". Gasps and sharp inhalations filled the room as all eyes locked upon the sonogram monitor, revealing the baby.

Willow traced the outline, "That's the arms and legs here and there, the shell is a bit transparent, through I couldn't make of the strange formations upon its head.". Usagi exhaled, "Rabbit ears. They are truly formed during procreation. I am..the father.". Mikey laughed, "That means Leo is the mommy!". He yelped as Raph slapped the back of Mikey's head.

Leo shook his head, "Not mother, but papa. I will be its papa, while Usagi will be the father. Usagi?". Usagi blushed, "That's wonderful, Leo. Must be that night with the sake we had, the one we couldn't remember.". Donnie nodded, "We were drunk, but we had arrived home safely, thanks to Father's recounting of his memory.".

Sal laughed, "Wow, a hybrid baby, that's really awesome!". Carla agreed, "Yes, but we couldn't afford to send them home by Usagi's portal, even if we are on similar Earths, our dimension is far different.". Willow nodded, "She's right, we don't know how the portal could affect the baby within Leo, the best thing is to wait out the pregnancy, have the baby to be born here, then after once Leo and the baby's a bit stronger, Usagi can make one of his portals.".

Leo glanced at Donnie, "Donnie, what do you think?". Donnie sighed, "Honestly, Miss Willow has more experience with this kind of thing than myself, and even if the portals couldn't affect you, I'd be still worried about the baby as the baby is connected with you in ways.". Leo nodded, exhaling out slowly, and then glanced at Willow, "Let's go on to get the bullet out of my shoulder and set it out properly then, and later on, I will inform Father. Meditation shouldn't affect the baby, right?".

Willow smiled, "Sounds good, and meditation is more of the spiritual thing, so the baby will be fine.". Leo smiled widely for the first time since hours ago before the robot attack, and the others grinned, smiled, or chuckled happily. Pikachu barked happily as he was cuddled by Mikey who laughed out loud, "Dibs on being the first uncle!".


	4. Chapter 4

(Willow's P.O.V.) -Hours later-

I hummed in thought as I groomed one of my client's horses, a Bay mare named Destiny. The cops found her starved and abused by a terrible person. I and the others fought to keep her alive as she was upon death's path, and now she's a strong, and beautiful creature which I was delighted to call my friend. I murmured to her, "What do you think about our new guests, Destiny?". Destiny snorted as she nudged her snout into my side, and I chuckled, "I thought so too. They will be great friends. I wonder if they could try riding you and the others. Old Tom could use some simulation.".

The Turtles and Usagi are sleeping in the basement of the cabin as the others are as well, as we have exhausted ourselves bandaging the boys. I have just woken up a hour ago, feeding Pokemon, then the other residents of the ranch. Leonardo had contacted Splinter shortly after I had dug the bullet out. I was shocked when I heard about Stockman and the robots, and once Sal checked the bullet himself as he was a expert hunter, only for food, never sport, it was a clinch for him.

Gratefully, it was only nasty cuts and rough bruises upon the other boys, apart from Leonardo's wound. Only the residents of the ranch were treated worse than that until they were saved by the cops, the shelter people, and brought to Carla's ranch where I and the others saved them, gave them love, tender care, and peaceful rest. Luckily, we have tons of privacy and quite a bit of room with a long access road, so all the horses, ponies, and other domestic animals are safe, including our new guests as well.

"I have not seen those creatures too often, yet I can tell they are quite communicative despite being unable to speak our language.". spoke a voice and I looked over to see Donatello leaning his arms upon the locked door, looking at Destiny. I chuckled as I gave a last brush with her mane, and came forward. "The bucket next to you, shall you try to feed Destiny here? She deserves a treat after behaving well at being groomed. She's often pushy when it comes to her grooming, but days like today, I am proud to see her behaving well.".

Donnie looked down to see and then leaned down as he received a carrot. "How do I feed her?". I smiled, "Just lay your hand flat out, and let her come to you.". Donnie nodded and did what I told him, and waited patiently for Destiny who nickered, glancing at me, and I stroked her ear, "It's alright, girl. He won't hurt you. He has been hurt like you.". Destiny whickered, and stepped forward in a slow pace, and glancing at Donnie who smiled brightly as he spoke quietly, "She's right. She has helped heal you, like how I suspect you have too.".

Destiny whickered again, and sniffed as she laid her snout into Donnie's hand, and then chomping into the carrot, and then nudged Donnie's shoulder who chuckled as he rubbed her snout. "Glad to make your acquaintance, Destiny.". I laughed, and replied, "She likes you, Donnie. What are you doing here, anyway?".

Donnie smiled as he continued to pet Destiny, "Mikey had offered to make breakfast for us all. Leo's very much hungry as he wants to provide nutrition for the baby.". I nodded, "Sounds delightful.". I stroked Destiny's ear as I walked on to the door, with Donnie opening it for me, and I closed it. "See you around, Destiny.". Destiny whinned as a goodbye, and I laughed softly, and fixed my bangs behind my ears as I walked on.

"Donnie, from what I had figured within Leo's condition, I believe he has one more month of pregnancy, of course, that's my guess as the rabbit has one month and the turtle has around three months in mundane terms, but with your changes of mutation, it may be longer, say, about a human's length of pregnancy.". I mused out loud. Donnie nodded, "That makes sense. One month is very rushed, you may have to check on the development per week until the birth, but if Leo's pregnancy is like a human's, he got around 6 months left.".

I sighed, "Leo's very lucky that the bruise didn't reach that far, otherwise there would have been a terrible miscarriage. I have to say it's a miracle.". Donnie turned backwards to face me, walking backwards without a reaction, "Miss Willow, you have done a great thing for us all, you and your friends, you're protecting us, giving us shelter, food, and warmth. We owe you all.".

I shook my head, replied, "No need, Donnie. A deed is a deed. And please call me Willow. I have enough of that from my clients, I don't want that from my friends including you.". Donnie smiled widely, nodded in understanding, as we went into the morning light, heading to the cabin as I scented bacon cooking through the screen door. I grinned, and glanced at Donnie, and nudged him with my shoulder, "Dibs on the bacon!". I laughed as I ran into the living room, heading to the kitchen, laughing as I heard Donnie's yell, "No fair, Willow!".


	5. Chapter 5

(Raphael's P.O.V.) - A hour after breakfast-

I strolled through the backyard after having a hearty breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon, jam with bread, and lots of milk. Mikey had outdone himself this time, probably because he had to challenge Sal's bet. Sal sure liked to tease him, and I liked his method, poking him instead of hitting on the head, more effective for sure. Leo sure loved the food through I figured my nephew or niece loved it more. Usagi was very amused when Leo talked to the baby, telling it to be patient. I snickered as I heard Carla's laugh.

Carla was a mystery, sort of. Sure, she is the owner of this cool ranch, but what else is she? I sighed heavily as I wished I had something to work on. Despite being here for half a day, I felt like I need to do something to cool down. I wonder if there's any machines around here, maybe a bike or something. "Raph?". called out a soft voice, and I turned around to see Carla holding a birdseed bag.

"Hey, Carla. What you got there?". I asked curiously. Carla looked down at the bag, then grinned, "Oh, this. This is for the local birds. I fill the feeders every few days with this stuff. Care to help me with the higher ones? I am ridiculously smaller than ya!". I laughed at her pout of frustration as she was right about being shorter than me. She must be at least 4'9"!

"Alright, Carla. I will help ya. Nothing around here to keep me interested for now, anyway.". I replied as I walked toward her, nodding to her to lead the way to the feeders. She gave a blinding smile in gratitude, and for some reason, I kinda liked her smile. She did the duo of shorter feeders while I grabbed the three higher feeders off their branches or standing posts, held them in level of Carla's shoulders for her to pour the birdseed into the feeders, then I put them back up carefully.

Carla commented, "Thanks for the help, Raph, and now perhaps I can help you. Come follow me, you gonna like this.". She nudged my shoulder, winked as she laid the mostly empty bag upon a table, and gestured for me to follow her, so I did. We came up to this old garage. I was amazed that it's still standing, and Carla then nudged open a door, grunted, "Need oil on the hinges again.". I raised a eyebrow in understanding, and she led me on, stopping me almost instantly, standing before a covered vehicle.

Carla grinned, "You ready, man?". I chuckled, "You got me curious as a freaking cat!". Carla laughed, then she grabbed the fabric in her hands, then a whoosh sound came and went as the cover came off, revealing a classical beauty! I gasped, "No way! It's a Dodge Truck!". Carla nodded as she pat the truck gently. "This one is my treasure. Believe it or not, I used to be a mechanic ages ago, and my father used to drive a truck like this. Unfortunately, there was a bad famine, and Dad had to sell it off. I searched for it endlessly until now when I found this one, that I swore it was a twin of my dad's truck.".

I shook my head, whistled in amazement as I leaned down, "Wow, you brought it back to life. The exact wheels, the rigging, the back bumper, everything!". The Dodge Truck is really beautiful. Its red coloring, the edges, it's incredible! Carla chuckled, "Indeed. Now here's the best part!". She moved over to another covered vehicle and then removed the cover off, revealing a rusty copy of the Dodge Truck! I widened my eyes, "Jesus, it's really bad!".

Carla hummed in agreement, and replied, "Yet she's still standing and all. I figure you want to work on her, get her back to life.". I blinked in shock, "Say again?". Carla grinned, "Ya heard me, Raphael. She's all yours to work on. No supervision, no brothers bothering ya. Just ask for help from me if you wanna want anything, say, new wheels or something. I'd be glad to pay for the shipping and stuff.".

I exhaled as I had gained something incredible from a new friend, and I grinned, "If ya don't mind, can we start today?". Carla laughed, "Alright! That's what I want to hear! What are we waiting for? Toolbox's behind ya!". I laughed happily as I then headed to the toolbox. Today is starting out to be awesome!


	6. Chapter 6

(Mikey's P.O.V.) Two hours later-

I hummed softly as I checked out the movie cabinet after I checked upon the pantry, figuring out something for dinner as Sal told me that he wanted to do lunch. There are some I knew about back home. Dimensions sure has some things in common yet there are some differences. Several movies here, I haven't seen at all. Like the brand of Disney, Dreamworks, or the series of CSI Miami or Criminal Minds. "I always took you as a comic book nut, but a movie lover, I haven't seen that coming!". laughed my newest friend, Sal.

I grinned as I glanced at him, "We all have our interests and loves. Heck, I have been making my own comic book back home!". Sal widened his eyes, "You must be really good, then. So, you looking for something to keep you interested?".

I chuckled, "I don't suppose if you have any video games, or least a place to watch these movies?". Sal smirked, "I do have both, but I believe you gonna like to try what I gonna show you.". I laughed, "You talking like me, yet you look capable of speaking Spanish!".

" _Amigo,_ you have not _visto toda. Tu_ gonna _me gusta_ this _para_ sure.". He grabbed my arm gently, smiling brightly. His Mexican accent along with the surfer slang is incredibly cool to hear. He tugged me, "Come on!". I followed him excitedly as I really wanted to see what it is making Sal happy. We headed up to the attic, where there is enough space to hang out. All around are incredible paintings, and blank canvas. I leaned down to trace a beautiful mountain painting, "Wow, did you paint these?".

Sal smiled at me as he leaned down next to me, " _Si._ Painting has been one of my loves. I may be a ranch-hand, and I am very good at it, but painting, I know it's part of me. Imagination and dreams are bought to life into these paintings, and now maybe you can do the same yourself.". I grinned, "That sounds awesome! I could definitely need the practice and familiar handwork.".

Sal got up, giving me a hand to get up, and I grasped his hand as I got up, "Thanks, man. So, which one can I start with?". Sal grinned, and gestured for me to follow him, and I followed him to about the biggest canvas I had ever seen in my life. "This one is all yours, Mikey. All the room to start with.". I moved forward, touching the canvas, my imagination coming out in ideas sparking once I saw the size of the canvas.

I hugged Sal instantly, "Thanks, Sal, this is the best thing ever!". Sal chuckled, "No problem, dude. Paint, brushes, all kind of stuff is in that closet over there. I gotta finish my current one.". He pat my shoulder with a wink, then headed to another corner where a half-finished picture was waiting for him. I grinned as I headed to the closet. This is awesomely rad!

(Leonardo's P.O.V.)

I huddled softly into the couch, reading a book from the small library, occasionally rubbing my lower belly where my and Usagi's child lived within. Already, there is a noticeable slight budge. I couldn't believe I never thought that I was pregnant. I murmured, "You sure gave us a shock when you were revealed. I never imagined that I'd have female parts, or the ability to conceive and have you, little one.".

"Yes, that's true, but it makes you quite glowing in a amazing way. I truly confessed my love for you back there, Leo.". a warm paw enveloped my shoulder, smiling as I heard Usagi's voice, looked up to see a content, happy look in his eyes. I smiled, "Hello, Usagi. Where are the others?". Usagi sat down softly and gently as he wrapped his arm around me, his other hand resting over mine upon my belly. "Raphael-san's teaming up with Miss Carla in a building down from our residency, working upon a machine like yours back in your home. Donatello-san's assisting Miss Willow with the animals in the barn. And Michangelo-san is doing his own project within Sir Salado's presence in the attic two floors above us.".

I chuckled, "I could never thought that we'd be in a different dimension, a whole different universe, yet it's so much like mine. Thank goodness that Stockman didn't go far otherwise..".

Usagi rubbed my arm softly, "I thought the same, Leonardo, but here we are, safe and sound. You contacted your father, and despite his worries of us being injured or worse, you took his concern away, and filled it with happiness once he heard about the baby. He's delighted to be a grandfather, yes?". I nodded, "Yes, he's very happy. I know so, and if Father knows us well, and he does, he shall tell April and Casey.".

Usagi smiled, "Despite our rocky start, we have become great friends, and now..". He actually bit his lip nervously, and I blinked, "Usagi, you have saved me numerous times as I did for you. Yes, the night we couldn't remember, it's all a blur, yet it led us to our child, the child who is growing up within me. It's a miracle of life. I never thought I'd have kids at all. A wife or husband, yes. But I never thought having kids was possible.".

Usagi leaned down to nuzzle my cheek with his cheek as he whispered, "Never say never. Remember?". I grinned as I remembered that time we had a campfire confession about our fears. I nodded, and I moved slightly to kiss him upon the lips, and Usagi actually gave a purring hum as he reciprocated the kiss. To my embarrassment, I gave out a churr, feeling my cheeks burn up, and Usagi chuckled, "For some reason, I like that sound.". He then pulled my plastron toward him, our lips touching, the passion filling inside me, and I let go of the book, wanting more of Usagi's attention as I churred again, hearing Usagi purr as we wrestled for dominance. I strangely didn't mind it at all, and I love it!


	7. Chapter 7

(Usagi's P.O.V.) -Two days later-

I yawned slightly after I had finished my mediation, and smiled widely as I glanced over to see my newfound love mediating as well. I sighed softly as I looked down at his belly, hiding our unborn child. Ever since I saw him/her on the strange yet wonderful machine, I often wondered of what the child will look like. Me or Leonardo? I know the child has received my ears, and Leonardo's shell, and more, but will he/she have my eyes, fur or Leonardo's eyes and skin?

Lost in my thoughts, I never heard Leonardo's repeated call, until he shouted, "Usagi!". I blinked, and looked over to see Leonardo glancing at me. "I am sorry. I was lost in thought. What's wrong?". Leonardo shook his head and smiled, "Nothing's wrong. The baby's kicking!". I widened my eyes in shock as I got up quickly, and came over, kneeling next to Leonardo, and resting my paw over his belly. Leonardo chuckled, "Little one, your father wants to see you kick. Any minute, baby.".

I waited patiently until I gasped in surprise, feeling a weak kick, and I laughed, "The little one is going to get stronger, and he shall kick stronger! He's growing day by day!". Leonardo replied, "So you think it's a boy?". I smiled as I looked up at Leonardo, "My ninja, we are often right and wrong, but today, I believe I am right. A boy with your beautiful eyes and gorgeous skin.".

Leonardo rested his hand upon mine, "I'd rather he could have your fur and eyes.". I smiled brightly, "Well, whatever we believe, one thing remains the same. It shall be a boy, no doubt.". I rested my chin upon Leonardo's shoulder, as I moved behind him, holding him, one of my hands resting upon our child's womb, and my other hand entwined with Leonardo's hand. Leonardo sighed deeply, replied, "I love you so much, Usagi.".

I purred softly, "I love you too. I am so happy.". Leonardo chuckled, "Happiness is one of the keys to life, my samurai.". I nodded slightly in agreement, and I held him closely, taking in his deep scent of cedarwood and lavender, and quite something else I couldn't decipher. I felt our child kicking here and there, and I closed my eyes, relaxing as I listened to Leonardo's soft breathing and his heartbeat. I don't mind the habit of making out as he called it, but now I just want to be in peace, with my love and child.

(Donnie's P.O.V.)

I smiled as I hummed, combing Old Tom's mane. Willow has told me about every resident's history which is neither terrifying, horrible, or just simply evil. Old Tom, a scruffy, slightly old black Canadian Horse had been rescued from the meat house. Gratefully, meat houses has been disappearing, but not fast enough as there has been many rescues including Old Tom.

I was so impressed by Willow's expertise over the past few days, helping the resident animals, caring for them with stern, yet loving tenderness. I was shocked when I found that her local vet job was connected to her past, her past of being a animal control catcher. She had worked in animal shelters, she loved it all until one day she was sent upon a mission to this terrible dog pound, where the dogs were being neglected. It affected her greatly, and she knew she had to do something bigger than helping out in the shelters, hence the vet job.

A nudge from Old Tom knocked me out of my thoughts, and I sheepishly smiled as I realized I had stopped combing his mane, "Sorry, big guy. I was thinking about Willow's amazing intuition to help animals like you, Old Tom.". Old Tom whickered lightly, and I laughed, "She sure got you back to full health, alright. So, you want a ride, old boy?". Old Tom whinnied lightly, and nudged me harder, and I chuckled, "Impatient, aren't we? Alright, just one more brush, and you're done.". I quickly and gently combed his forelock.

"There you go, all handsome and spiffy.". I murmured. Old Tom nickered, and shook his mane, snorting proudly. I laughed lightly as I opened the door, and closed it, glancing at the horse, "Be back with the gear. Just don't roll on the ground again or you gonna get a bath from Willow again.". Old Tom gave out a whicker and snort, as if he was groaning in frustration. I grinned and headed to the tack room, figuring that Old Tom couldn't mind the cotton blanket this time as last time, the saddle gave him sores.

Then I heard the barn door opening, hearing Willow calling for me, "Donnie, Donnie, where are you?". I called out, "Tack Room!". I heard her soft yet quick footsteps, and I turned around to face her, and I frowned as I saw her concerned look. "Willow, what's wrong?".

"Cops just called the cabin. A rescued animal is coming here! You better hurry to the cabin and hide. Your bros and Usagi is now in the basement, go!". Willow proclaimed hurriedly and worriedly. I nodded, and then ran out, sprinting quickly to the basement door. The door was open, Mikey was holding it, and I came in. I saw Raph resting his shell against the wall, looking a bit grumpy yet worried, Leo is sitting upon the basement couch, protectively covering his belly, looking determined yet a bit scared, with his boyfriend, Usagi at his side, holding him against him, a wary yet protective look as a paw is resting upon the hilt of his sword between his legs.

Mikey came to my side after hearing the door close and lock up, "Ya alright, Donnie?". I nodded, "Yeah. Willow just told me that cops are coming with a rescued animal.". Leo sighed heavily, "Luckily, we had time to get down here as Willow said that the road to here winds through the woods. It would take them a hour at least, to get here, settle the animal down, writing papers, and then leave.". Raph scoffed, "I hope the girls and Sal is alright out there. I don't like this.".

I replied, "I didn't like this either as you, Raph or any of us, but you know, humans are iffy to judge whatever's good and bad. So far, we have April, Casey, some orphans including Angel and Professor, and now Willow, Carla, and Sal are our friends and they never judged us at all.".

I heard Usagi's reply, "I hear them coming. We better be quiet.". I then sat upon the end of the couch, giving out a quiet sigh as I glanced at the others as they settled down. Raph is now twiddling with his sai, Mikey is scribbling upon a paper, and Leo, and Usagi are holding each other, whispering as their hands hovered protectively over our newest family member.


	8. Chapter 8

(Willow's P.O.V.) - A hour later-

"Thanks, Chief. If you hadn't came on time to rescue this young lady, she certainly could have been dead, and her unborn ones wouldn't have seen the world.". I shook my hand with the police chief. The Chief chuckled, "Miss Willow, there isn't enough people like you out there. You had saved many animals, and many more in the future, but now this young creature is safe, thanks to you.".

I nodded, "Nice to hear that, man. You better get going. She and the little ones need peace and quiet now, and these sirens aren't helping.". Chief grinned sheepishly, and nodded, and whistled loudly to grab his comrades' attention. "Oi, time to leave! Let's head out!". All the cops waved, shook hands with me, traded fist bumps with a smirking Sal, or blew flirting kisses at Carla who scoffed lightly as she clearly had a crush on Raph.

I gave a sigh of relief as I heard the disappearing sounds of the sirens, and soon enough, they will be at the border of the territory where the mailbox stood at. Sal glanced at me, "Did you say that to get them out of here, or was that the truth?".

"A bit of both, Sal. You know how the boys are. They don't like to hide in one place too long with humans lingering around, especially Raph.". I commented. Carla replied, "Well, now if you don't mind, can we have them out now?".

I listened to the wind, and I nodded, "They're gone now. Let's get them. They must be wondering about our new residents.". Sal chuckled, "They wouldn't believe us when they will hear that it's not just one, but four residents.". I checked the gate quickly, now satisfied, and skipped alongside my friends, to the basement door. I smiled at Carla, "Will you do the honors?".

Carla chuckled, and knocked, "Boys, the coast's clear! Come out!". She stepped back, knowing one of the boys will open the door, and sure enough, it was Raph who opened it, looking overjoyed to be out here instead of inside the basement. "About time! So, who's our new guest?".

(Carla's P.O.V.)

I giggled, "You have to find out when you meet her!". Mikey who came out next, "Ooh, what is she?". At my side of my eye, I saw Sal grin, "Guess, Mikey.". Mikey blinked, "Is it another horse?". I shook my head, "Nope!". Raph grinned, "A snake?". I shivered, "No way! She's more fluffy!". Donnie was next, coming out near Mikey, "Is it a wildcat?".

I heard Willow reply, "You're getting warmer, but not a cat.". Leo and Usagi came out last, holding hands together, as Leo replied, "A bear?". Sal shook his head, "Pretty good guess, but no.". Usagi blinked, "Is it a wolf?". I laughed, "Got it in one, Usagi, man!". Willow replied, "Come on, guys, but you have to be quiet, especially you, Mikey, otherwise no dessert tonight.". Her tone was strict yet happy.

Mikey groaned, "Why?!". to the air as he clearly didn't want to miss dessert at all, as it was his best favorite! Sal had worked on it himself, as he knew what Mikey loved, making a chocolate mint pie. Raph snickered to himself as he was entertained by his brother's dramatic meltdown. Leo shook his head, grinning in amusement with Usagi hiding a smile behind his paw, and Donnie clutched his stomach as if he was struggling to stop his laughter.

I giggled, and Sal snickered, with Willow giggling. After Mikey had done his meltdown, he then got up so seriously, stepped so quietly, heading to the barn with the others rolling their eyes, shaking their heads. "Does he do this often back in your home?". I asked Raph as I walked next to him, and he shrugged, "Honestly, this is the third time he did this. He usually does it with a teasing manner, not a dramatic meltdown.".

I nodded, "Huh, I guess he's getting more bold since you guys came out here.". Raph chuckled lightly, and we soon arrived at the barn, heading to a separate paddock where chain-like fences was up, protecting the new residents.

(Sal's P.O.V.)

I grinned at the turtles and Usagi's awed and surprised looks as they beheld the mother wolf and her newborn pups. The beautiful timber wolf, a lovely steel gray pelt with cream paws, and piercingly gold eyes stared back at us as she hovered protectively, standing over her litter of three wonderful wolf pups. "You didn't tell us that she got puppies!". Mikey whispered in shock.

I chuckled, "I told you girls that they couldn't believe it.". Willow laughed lightly with Carla giggling. Leo asked, "What is her name?". Willow replied, "Before we do that, you should know her story. She has been rescued from a breeding poacher a few counties over, and she had been captured from the wild when she was barely pregnant, and when the poacher saw that, he didn't kill her for her fur, yet figuring that once the puppies are bigger, the poacher planned to sell them for cash, and collar the girl so he can track her every season and capture her repeatedly for any future puppies and etc.

Unfortunately, he didn't feed her enough as the sad fact is that there was two dead ones at the site when she was found by the cops, and luckily with record time, they came here, and I helped her birth the rest of the pups, the ones you are seeing.". The turtles looked murderous, with Usagi looking shocked, knowing how they hated to see any animal, mundane or mutant, being mistreated, abused, or injured/dead. Honestly, this situation was horrible. Yes, it was a miracle for the newborn pups and the mother when they were rescued, but it was so close to the line!


	9. Chapter 9

(Leo's P.O.V.)

I stared at the she-wolf, seeing that she is kinda like us, protective, family-oriented, and wary. Underneath her, I could see one black pup, one steel gray pup, and the last pup being a light brown. I couldn't help but remember how Father Splinter raised us, protected us, named us all. He's truly my father despite being not related to him. I didn't care about my real parents, figuring they are merely mundane turtles in the sea right now. Yet I am related to my brothers, through we might have different fathers, we had the same mother, as Donnie explained one time about the biology of turtles back home.

This wolf family is no different, protecting each other, growing up. I smiled to myself as I rubbed my belly gently, feeling a rather good kick from the baby. I murmured, "Don't worry, little one. I believe they can be your friends.". I looked up again, a bit surprised when the she-wolf was actually next to me, just blocked by the fence, and she was sniffing softly, and snuffled a little as she looked at me. I slowed my breath, my eyes locking upon hers, and somehow I can sense her curiosity, wariness, happiness, pain, and kindred spirit.

Then I heard her name. "Her name is Kiana.". I spoke serenely and gently. I heard Usagi's voice, "Kiana? That is a beautiful name for a beautiful wolf.". Kiana gave a little howl at that comment, and padded back to her litter, laying around them in a half moon shape, her tail gingerly covering them now and then as she bathed them with her tongue.

Willow's chuckle pierced the air as I got up from my sudden kneeling position, with Usagi one-arm hugging me warmly. I heard Mikey ask, "Can we name the puppies, please, pretty please?". I looked over at Mikey, he's actually doing the puppy eyes at Willow, and I saw Sal snickering softly behind his hand, and Carla giggled softly. I heard Raph laugh, "You gotta answer him, or he gonna nag on you until you say yes.".

I heard Donnie next on Usagi's side reply, "He had done the same thing on us and even Splinter too!". I grinned softly, and Usagi was smirking lightly. Willow shook her head in frustration, gave a sigh of submission, "Fine, the rest of you can name the pups.". Mikey actually whooped in excitement, and Kiana growled lightly. I called out softly, "Be quiet, Mikey, or no dessert.".

Mikey immediately quieted down, and Sal chuckled, "As Mikey asked first, and he settled down fast to the double threat of no dessert, he shall have first pick to name his chosen pup.". Mikey gave a blinding smile at Sal, "Thanks, Sal. I owe ya one.". He then looked over to see the pups, not noticing that Sal had blushed lightly and shake his head in concern, until he saw me.

I smiled approvingly albeit warily. Sal nodded, and I knew I was to have a little talk with Sal in the future about Mikey's well-being and Sal's crush. I then glanced at Mikey who's actually serious for once, wearing a thoughtful look. He mused, "I chose the mini-copy of Kiana. Male or female?". Willow responded, "A little boy.". Mikey grinned, "'Kay. His name is Sentry.".

"After your friend, Silver Sentry?". Donnie asked curiously. Mikey nodded, "Yeah.". I smiled softly as I had a feeling that Mikey was going to have a superhero name for somebody one day, and he did, today. Kiana howled lightly, as if she approved of her son's name. Carla laughed, "That's a great name for a great pup. Donnie, you're next!".

Donnie grinned brightly, "Alright, I choose the light brown one.". Willow nodded, "A adorable girl.". Donnie nodded, and he made one of his famous faces, the experimental one, and he then gave a wide smile, "Her name is Louise.". I blinked, "That's really cute for the little one.". Donnie smiled, "A cute name for a cute face.". Willow complimented him, "Very good choice, Donnie.". Kiana howled again, a bit stronger in tone as if she loved the name. Raph cleared his throat, "Guess that leaves the black one to me. It looks like a little guy to me, or aren't I wrong?".

Willow grinned, "You're actually right, Raph. It's a little boy, and he actually fought for his life. He's the smallest one in the litter, but he has spirit.". Raph's eyes widened a bit at that, and he pursued his lips in thought as he fingered his sai at his side. He glanced at the black pup near Kiana who was nuzzling him lovingly and tenderly. Raph actually smiled, no smirk or grin, just a ordinary smile. He exhaled heavily, and he replied, "Zeke. His name is Zeke.". Kiana howled stronger at that, approving of her second son's name.

"That's a cool name for a cool pup.". Mikey nudged Raph with a grin. Raph chuckled, "Thanks, little bro.". Carla grinned, "We gonna have a great time, raising and feeding this family!". Sal chuckled, "I absolutely agree with you on that, Carla. Willow?". Willow hummed, "If you don't make too much trouble with the little ones, then I am fine with it.".

I chuckled in amusement, hearing Mikey reply, "What is gonna happen anyway?". I was to reply when Usagi spoke first, "Famous last words, Mikey.". I laughed out loud alongside the others while Mikey looked surprised. Usagi kissed me on the cheek, rubbing my belly softly as the baby kicked strongly, as if he's laughing along. I glanced at Kiana, who glanced at me with a bowed head, and then went to sleep, her body molding warmly and firmly into her babies's bodies, protecting them from the outside world.


	10. Chapter 10

(Raph's P.O.V.) - A week later-

I was cleaning up the bumper of my Dodge Truck, grunting as I scrubbed it up with a sponge of water and vinegar as the bumper is so rusty. I heard Carla as she shifted around upon the Dodge, scrubbing the rust on the top. As it turns out, this machine had gone though so much that I could barely believe that it's still whole and standing! We figured that the Dodge must have went through a nasty competition to be quite this banged up and filthy. Carla's Dodge is far luckier and outright beautiful.

I sighed as I rotated my sore arm, and switched it to my other arm, happy to scrub this stubborn bumper as a anger outlet. I have been more cheerful abeit a bit grumpy when Mikey annoys me at mealtimes, and I never fought with Leo at all since well, forever, plus I didn't want to stress him out and cause something bad to the kid inside him, and I was happy that Donnie was out of his lab, always outside to help Willow so I don't have to worry about him anymore.

The wolf family has been growing great and my chosen one, Zeke is actually getting spunky as he fights for his spot at mealtimes upon his mama's belly. I was so proud of the rascal! For some reason, Kiana has been comfortable with Leo, besides Willow, when it comes to her own mealtimes. Donnie presumed it had to do with Leo's condition and Kiana could clearly sense it, see it, and she somehow knows that we're a family in similar ways.

I glanced up to see Clara still scrubbing a spot, a frustrated look on her face which I softly snickered at, and she scoffed as she pushed the sponge down, scrubbing so much that water and vinegar leaked out, and she slipped, losing balance, shrieking as she fell over the top, and I gasped, pouncing in time, catching her as I fell backwards, my shell saving me from a backache. She landed upon my plastron, her face toward mine, and I froze as her beautiful hazel eyes locked upon my lime green eyes. I could hardly breathe as I could feel her soft arms in my hands as I held her, and her hands were touching the top of my plastron.

She sighed, "I wanted to be in this position, but from a fall into you, that's not what I had in mind, but I'll take it.". I blinked, "You actually like me?". Carla shyly smiled, "Who wouldn't? You're amazing, strong, clever, quick, and really handsome.". I widened my eyes, and happened to glance at her soft, kissable lips, and I exhaled, then I kissed her, hearing a gasp from her, and she actually purred as she kissed back. I felt her hands tugging upwards from my plastron, and I realized that she wanted me to kiss deeper, and I chuckled as I darted my tongue out to lick her lips.

She groaned at the sensation, and she opened her mouth, her tongue touching mine, sending shivers down my spine at the sensation, and I plowed my mouth into her mouth, my tongue filling her moist cheeks, feeling her teeth, and her tongue wrestled for dominance which I groaned at, my hands moving up her arms as her hands moved up north to rest on the back of my neck, pushing me into her. I growled in delight for this woman. My girl's driving me nuts.

I panted heavily as I pulled back finally, breathing for fresh air, looking at her, and her eyes seemed darker within a emotion I am familiar, yet it's much stronger. I smirked, "I like this, woman.". Carla smirked, "I am just starting.". She leaned back, her smirk still on, and then she shocked me when she removed her shirt. My muscles tensed as I stared upon this gorgeous vision.

Her lovely caramel brown skin was showing off, beautiful as the sun, her lovely breasts hiding behind a bra of black fabric, and a cute little belly button which is in. I exhaled deeply as I shakily removed my belt and threw off my beloved sai weapons, not wanting to hurt her incidentally. Carla's smirk disappeared, growing into a beautiful smile that revealed her pearly whites, "Aww, that's so thoughtful of you, Raph.".

I smiled, "Anything for my girl.". Carla raised an eyebrow as she laid back on me again, her skin touching my plastron, and I felt warmth, "Anything?". I nodded firmly, and Carla leaned down to kiss me on the nose, spoke, "Then what are you waiting for?". I smiled widely as I realized that I can now please her in ways I have dreamed of. I suddenly got up slightly, kissing her neck, suckling it slowly as my hands massaged her sides, hearing her groan, "God, Raph!".

I growled as I gently bit her shoulder, her body quivering against my plastron, her legs kicking slightly, almost unknowingly close to my hidden core. I felt her lips touching my bald plate, nuzzling into my bandanna, and her hands moved to my sides, underneath my plastron, massaging my muscles which I groaned at. I heard her whimper when I moved down, nuzzling my face into her breasts, breathing into her flowery scent. I darted my tongue out to lick her skin, loving the taste of her, hearing her whimpers.

I felt her hands moving down my sides, into my thighs, squeezing the skin firmly, causing me to groan into her skin, sending her into the shivers. I saw her breasts move up and down, and I growled as my core got hotter, and I knew almost instantly when my privates sprung out from my core, revealing themselves within the premises of my shell and plastron, and I gasped when I felt skin touching skin. I heard Carla gasp in surprise, and I felt a finger gingerly trailing down my privates, sending shivers up my spine.

My core only got more hotter as I snarled lowly, and my hands moved upwards and around to remove her bra, and I churred in delight as I beheld the peaky light brown mounds of Carla's breasts, and I moved over to nuzzle one breast, hearing her gasp, and I groaned as I felt my privates immediately gripped by a soft, long hand, and I moved one of my hands to caress the other breast, rolling it between my fingers while my other hand moved down into her jeans, hovering above her underwear which is kinda soft to the touch.

I pressed down, and massaged her privates through the fabric, feeling quivers under my fingers, feeling heat as I heard her whimper, then growl as she gripped my privates tighter, backstroking it, causing me to snarl as my privates betrayed me, growing so tight and hot, as my core quivered strongly. I immediately took the peak into my mouth, licking and suckling it, hearing Carla groan out loud, and I mentally smirked as my other hand moved quickly to massage faster, feeling her privates getting hotter, then cooler within a minute.

I heard Carla growl, "Hell with it.". I was almost confused when I felt her hand let go of my privates, then I gasped in shock when I felt two hands pumping my privates, and I groaned as I cannot stop it, and I yelled into her breast as I gave out. "Carla..". I murmured as I let go of her breast, and looked at her, and she smirked at me. "What? It's even now.". I chuckled deeply, and grinned as I moved my hand up and out, and I tugged at her soiled jean opening when she stopped me at the wrist. She looked at me, and replied, "Raph, please, not that far.".

I looked into her eyes, and saw that she may be ready, but she doesn't want her body to go that far yet. I sighed, nodded, "Yes, ma'am.". I saw her smile gratefully, and kissed me softly and gently, which I returned back with a hum of happiness and understanding. She pulled back, and stood up, a mess of my product on her jeans, and I blushed in embarrassment. My privates gratefully withdrew into my core, getting back to normal temperature as I grunted, now feeling a numbness upon the back of my legs and arms, getting up gingerly.

"Don't worry, Raph. There's always a extra towel or two to clean this up. And by the way, thanks. I needed that as you clearly needed that too.". Carla replied with a grin at me, and I nodded, smiling back, as I grabbed my belt, checking my sai as I put it on, with a side glance at Carla, putting her bra back on as she headed to one of the cabinets where rags, blankets, towels were stocked in, obviously going to clean herself up before she could get her shirt back on. I called back, "If you need another release, I am at your side, Carla.".

Carla looked back at me with a grateful smile, "I know, and you got me, Raph, always.". I smirked in agreement, nodding, then I turned back to the bumper, my arms strangely energized, and I went back to work.


	11. Chapter 11

(Donnie's P.O.V.)

I walked on as I pushed the wheelbarrow of hay, smiling as I heard the equine residents whinny, neigh, snort, nicker in excitement as they poked their heads out, looking hungry. I chuckled, "Alright, everyone, dinnertime!". I grabbed the first bundle of hay as I called out, "Destiny, get back, girl!". Destiny whinnied as she stepped back, and I threw the hay over and into her stall, hearing a happy neigh from her. I laughed as I continued my routine.

"Hey, Buddy. You hungry, goofball?". I threw a bundle into Buddy's stall, his bay brown coat filthy as he poked his head of a brownish-black mane out, nickering in thanks before prancing over to his dinner. I grinned as I greeted Old Tom, "Don't worry, big guy, this one's extra crunchy.". I threw his bundle of hay into his stall, hearing Old Tom snort, then nicker as he bumped his head into my side in thanks. I chuckled as I rubbed his ears for a moment, then headed down.

I called out, "Baron, got dinner for you.". The ginger and white stallion neighed softly as he stepped to the side, as I threw his bundle of hay, and Baron bowed his head with a nicker in thanks, miraculously not messing his strawberry blonde mane up. I stepped to the other side of the barn to the last two stalls, and a head poked out instantly, reaching for the wheelbarrow which I stopped immediately, "Oi, be patient, Jewel!".

Jewel whinnied, shaking her head in frustration, snorting at me with twitching ears. I chuckled, "Morning and evening, you are always hungry. You may be a polite horse when it comes to riding and running, but you are so impatient when you're hungry!". She whickered loudly, her platinum blonde mane shaking with a glimpse of her tail twitching highly, her light tan pelt shining like a jewel. I shook my head in amusement, "Fine, I gotta feed your sister too! There you go.". I threw her bundle into her stall, hearing a squeal of happiness with a neigh.

"I swear your sister is stubborn as Raph, no offense, but you have to teach her better, Coral!". I called out to Jewel's twin sister. She poked her head, nodded with a snort. Coral's beautiful rusty red mane moved delicately among her strawberry roan pelt as she nuzzled my wayward hand, and I chuckled warmly, "The best one for you, girl.". I grunted lightly, throwing her bundle of hay into her stall, and Coral whickered, turned around to eat her dinner.

I pushed the wheelbarrow out of the barn, "Good night, guys!". I put it next to the outside shed, with a huge tarp covering a pyramid of hay bales. "They're fed already, Donnie?". called out Willow as she came up to me . I grinned, "More or less. Jewel gave me a bit of trouble as always.". Willow giggled, "Sometimes I wonder how she can act like that after she had been rescued along with Coral. Like everybody else, they were saved, became miracles.".

I nodded in agreement. Jewel and Coral were born to a competition mare, but when their mother was urged too hard to jump a high fence, she unfortunately died, leaving the rider injured. The twin sisters couldn't be afforded to be on the rider's ranch, and sold to separate owners. By coincidence, they met again in a rodeo competition, and they couldn't want to be apart again, so they stirred up some trouble, and there was a fire.

The fire was huge, consuming the stands, eating up grass, so much panic and chaos, people screaming and yelling, horses neighing, bulls bellowing, pigs squealing. The firefighters came on good time, destroying the fire while rescuing several stranded animals, including Jewel and Coral. They luckily ended with a few bruises here and there, but for their other comrades, burns or injuries was upon them.

Jewel and Coral came here to be nursed, and now they are happy residents as their owners didn't want them anymore. Then there was Baron, he used to be a circus horse, and he was unfortunately neglected often that the circus was called on to the cops many times, and after one tenacious time, Baron was rescued, and brought here. He loves to show off his talents and tricks in the corral outside, yet very gentlemanly and polite when it comes to socializing with his fellow stablemates and caretakers.

Then there's Buddy. He's a mystery of a horse. No one knew where he came from as a undercover cop rescued him from a underground fighting ring, entertainment of animal fighting. Buddy had nasty scars, but luckily healed by Willow's expertise, and his lush brown fur hides them from sight, yet he loves to get dirty and very frisky when he plays with Destiny.

I suddenly felt a hard nudge into my side, and blinking in surprise and pain as I shook out of my thoughts, and I looked at Willow who glared at me softly, and I chuckled, "Sorry, thoughts got me again.". Willow smirked, "You never surprise me, Donnie, not really.". I widened my eyes, and I gulped quietly as I then grabbed her waist, pushing her toward me as I surprised her by kissing her. I heard a moan from her, and I closed my eyes at her persisting kiss in return, relishing in the soft, lovely taste of her.

I felt Willow pull back, panting slightly as I pulled back too, staring at her in astonishment. "Did I surprise you, Willow?". Willow shyly smiled, and giggled, "You certainly did, and about time too. To be honest, Donnie, I had always had a crush on you.". I gulped in shock at her confession, and I licked my lips nervously, "I have feelings for you, Willow. I am kinda scared of this, I mean, a turtle in love with a beautiful woman like you.".

Willow blinked at me, "You think I'm beautiful?". I nodded, "Who wouldn't? I mean, you're incredible, so caring, and you love to see anyone happy, and you're smart too!". Willow bowed her head, and tilted slightly up, looking at me as she brushed a bang behind her ear, "I don't care as long as I am at your side, and besides, you're a good kisser.".

I chuckled, "You're a good kisser too.". Willow smiled brightly, and then looked up at me, leaning forward with her lips outwards, and I smiled, leaning forward, then we kissed slowly and passionately. I am falling in love with this woman, my Willow.


	12. Chapter 12

(Mikey's P.O.V.)

I hummed lightly as I gave a last stroke of my paintbursh, finishing up the tip of Kiana's tail. I stepped back, exhaling softly as Kiana is in her favorite pose, half lounging and half laying her body upon a smooth, sun-kissed boulder, her gold eyes lovingly wary as she inclined her head softly in a observing pose. Around her and behind her is a recline of wild grass with a dark den underneath the boulder as it is almost all the way into the ground, with the surface of the top in plain sight, and behind her is a forest of dark woods, and the sky a copper blue, with the slight aura of purplish-blue in the distance.

The next step is adding the pups in playful poses in the hollow. I sighed as I tried to imagine which pup I should do first. I heard a impressed whistle and I looked over as I heard Sal come over, "Wow, I could have sworn that she is watching us.". I chuckled, "Close, but I was planning to put the pups in there so there's three things she's watching.".

Sal nodded, "Ah, makes sense. Which one are you doing first?". I fingered lightly upon the dry paint, "I figure I could have little Louisa here, on her back, patting her paws at a half-rearing, half-pouncing Sentry, and Zeke could indicate the play bow as he tags Louisa on the ear.". I heard Sal chuckle, "I can see it now. It's going to be a glorious painting.".

I grinned, "All in good work, Sal.". Then the attic clock suddenly called out, hearing the automatic squawk of a bird, signaling that it's the hour of the day. Sal looked over, "Oh, boy, it's 5:00. Which turn is it to cook dinner?". I nudged him, "Yours, dude.". Sal looked over at me, "Fair enough as you slightly ruined last night's dinner.".

"Hey, how was I supposed to know that pork makes Leo puke out?". I protested weakly. Sal chuckled, "Well, I have a better idea to do dinner tonight, and no pork either, as I don't want either Leo or Usagi glaring at me like they want to strangle me.". I sheepishly smiled as I remembered Usagi's glare as he held a paw upon Leo as Leo puked out last night's remains into a bucket. I nodded, "Good idea. Better you than me. I have enough from Raph.".

Sal smirked, "If I don't know better, you are enjoying the fact that I could be even with failing dinner. Well, wait and see!". I chuckled softly, "Who couldn't enjoy teasing a cool guy like ya?". Sal blinked in surprise, "I'm cool?". I smiled encouragingly, "Yeah. You could make awesome paintings, you're famous in town, you're wicked with ranch work, and you cook so great like me!".

I was a bit surprised to see Sal actually blushing like a girl, and for some reason, his blush along with his smile is kinda cute. I spoke, 'Er, did you know that you are blushing?". Sal eeped in surprise as he slowly stepped back, bitting his lip nervously, "I am so stupid to think that you'd go for me.". I frowned in confusion, "What do you mean?".

Sal looked at me seriously, "You promise you won't tell anyone besides your brothers and Usagi? The others already know of my..condition.". I replied in indignation, "Sal, you're one of my best friends ever! I won't tell anyone as I don't want to hurt you.". Sal weakly smiled, "I know. The truth is..I'm gay.". I blinked, and chuckled, "Sal, you don't have to worry! I mean, look at Leo and Usagi and they're gay! I never thought a guy could like me as honestly, I had sights on girls all around, and I like you. I don't know how to date guys.". I confessed heartrendingly.

Sal's eyes were wide, and he softly smiled. "I shall help you. After all, I had experience.". I nodded, shyly smiling as I came closer to Sal, asking a important question. "Can you show me how to kiss?". Sal grinned widely and he came closer, gazing at me with this gentle, hopeful look as his hand came to rest upon my cheek, and he leaned down, and then I felt his warm, soft lips upon mine, and I really liked it as I kissed back, doing the best as I can, and I rested my hands upon his chest as his hands pushed me lightly to kiss deeper which I was surprised to receive.

Then he pulled back, panting lightly as I panted heavily, my heart beating so fast from the first ever experience of kissing, and I could see Sal smiling so bright, and immediately, I knew I made the right choice, and I believed I can get used to this for sure. Sal warmly chuckled, "You are a natural kisser. We will practice further after I do dinner, _si_?".

I grinned, "That sounds awesome, Sal!". Sal nodded, "Then it's settled, _amor de mi vida_.". I blinked, "Pardon?". Sal smirked, "I will tell you what it means if you approve of my cooking tonight, deal?". I laughed, "Hard bargain, but I'll take it!". Sal joined in with a bit of laughter in agreement, and then nudged me, "Race you downstairs!". He then ran from me, heading to the stairs, as I called out, "Oi, no fair. You got a head start!". Yep, I am definitely going to enjoy this new arrangement!


	13. Chapter 13

(Usagi's P.O.V.) -A week later-

I opened an eye as I heard something troubling. The horses are neighing quite loudly, and our friends are yelling. I got up as I listened with my ears as I woke Leo, "Leo, something's out there, I can hear the horses and our friends.". Leo opened his eyes, and he grunted as he gently heaved over, watching himself as he got up slowly, "Wake Raph and Mikey. I shall wake Donnie.".

I nodded, and we headed out of our guest bedroom, and I woke Mikey first, "Michelangelo, wake up. Our friends need us!". Mikey muttered, "Five minutes, bro.". I rolled my eyes, and smirked as I tugged his blanket out from him, stirring him up into a fall into the floor, groaning, "I was having a awesome dream! What's going on?".

I replied sternly, "Trouble. Our friends is out there.". Mikey widened his eyes, and got up in a flash, "On it, dude!". He ran to the door, slamming it open, stirring up Raph which I was relieved for as I knew he hated to be woken by anyone in the middle of the day or night, depending on the routine. "What's going on, for shell's sake?!". He grumbled loudly.

"No time to talk, Raphael, we are needed outside. Our friends are in trouble.". I replied quickly as I noticed that Donnie is awake, with Leo waddling over to the couch. "Be careful, all of you, especially you, Usagi. Our baby needs you.". I nodded, and kissed him softly and quickly before I dashed to the door, with Raph and Donnie ahead.

My eyes widened as I saw something I'd never dreamed to see in this place. A big pack of wolves were surrounding our friends and Mikey. "About time! I wanted to kick some ass. Wolves are dang fine for it!". Raph announced with a smirk before he yelled, leaping into a wolf, wounding it off, as he kicked its friend's side nearby. I narrowed my eyes, and drew out my swords, and I exhaled, "May you be honored with respect, wolves.". I ran, heading into a pair of wolves, slashing and kicking as I heard Mikey's yell of excitement, "Cowabunga!".

Fighting Leo or the others in practice was one thing, battling in the Nexus was another thing, but this, fighting wild wolves, it barely tied with the time of fighting those robot ninjas. I fought steady and quickly, the sounds of growling and grunts pierced the air with the neighing of scared horses, and the familiar howl of Kiana. Suddenly, I heard a scream of pain, and I looked over immediately to my horror to see Carla down, her leg held and bitten by a nose-bleeding wolf, and Raph yelled, "Carla! Damn you, wolf, eat this!".

Raph plowed into the wolf's side, hitting him with his side, knowing that part of the shell can give the wolf a nasty bruise, maybe a broken rib or two as the wolf yelped loudly in pain. Carla was freed, but she was sobbing as she shrunk back into a fetus position, her leg bleeding badly. The others yelled as they gave their best punches and hits to the rest of the wolves, and I gleefully joined in by wounding a wolf in the side, not fatal, but a nasty injury to scar for sure. With yelps, howls, and barks of pain, the pack left, more wise and very injured, now knowing to leave this ranch alone.

Willow was already paying attention to Carla, ordering for water, towels, and bandages by seconds, and I and the others apart from Raph obeyed, finding what's needed, and returning to the huddled trio of humans, with Raph comforting Carla as she half sat, half laid, with Willow tearing some of the pant fabric off for easier access, and Sal watering the towels, and holding the roll of bandages. "Shit, this is really rough. Can you feel any broken bone, anything?".

Carla sobbed, "I think he popped the blood vessel, otherwise no broken bones.". Willow growled, "They must have scented Kiana's natural scent and presumably the pups as well.". as she got the roll of bandages, wrapped the leg, covering the five incisor wound, and tying the top of Carla's thigh with a piece of pant fabric, tight enough to stop the bleeding, but still good to keep the blood flow steady.

"Is the wound deep?". asked Donnie in concern. Willow sighed, "Not too deep, thank god, but it's going to leave a scar in visible sight. I have to stitch each one back up to heal the wound faster and easier for her body to jumpstart her cells and such to heal on the other side.".

"As I understand most of it, how long will she heal? She'd want to practice with us as usual!". asked Raph in a growling grumble. Donnie glared at him, "She's a human, not turtle like us, Raph, so it will take her a bit more longer, but I'd say within two weeks, right, Willow?".

Willow nodded her head, "Two weeks at least.". Mikey smiled encouragingly, "Hear that, Carla? You're gonna be fine in no time!". Carla weakly smiled as she slowed down from her sobbing, calming down. "Yeah. That kinda makes me feel better, thanks. Raph, are you going to let me up?". Raph scoffed, "And having you put weight on your leg and causing bleeding all over again? No way!". He then scooped Carla into his arms very gently as I was surprised to see how he picked her up, knowing how rough he can be, yet he seems to be really gentle with Carla.

Carla chuckled, and she nuzzled into Raph's plastron, kissing the edge of his chin, "Thanks, love.". Raph grinned, "Anything for my girl.", and he glared softly at us, "What are you looking at me for?". I shook my head, smiling in delight, "Congratulations, Raphael. I had a feeling that you could have a kindred spirit in Carla.". Mikey agreed, "Yeah! You are just too cute! A tiny girl with a big turtle. Aww, I wish I'd take a picture of this!". Raph growled lightly, huffed at Mikey, with a soft smile at me. He then glanced at Donnie who shrugged lightly, "I am very happy for you, bro. You two seem perfect for each other. Aren't you telling Leo?".

"Yeah, I gonna tell him later once I get Carla into the hospital room in the barn.". Raph replied with a nervous smile, and we nodded in agreement, and the others headed off the barn as I went back to get Leo. Leo was standing in the theshold of the door, "Is everyone okay?".

I frowned slightly, "Carla has gotten injured. Your brothers and the rest of our friends are alright. They are in the barn as we're speaking right now.". Leo widened his eyes, "Oh, by the spirits, Carla's injured?!". I nodded in affirmation, and Leo narrowed his eyes lightly, "Let's go there now. I am curious to hear what happened.". I smiled slightly as I held Leo's shoulder as we walked steady to the barn in the near distance.


	14. Chapter 14

(Carla's P.O.V.)

I hissed lowly as I clutched Raph's hand while Willow stitched up my wolf bite wound. Hurting bad guys is one thing, but fighting pissed off wolves, totally another thing! I barely heard Raph confess to Leo about us being together and very much in love. I breathed heavily as the last stitch was done, and I exhaled deeply as I was relived it was all done over with.

"Raph was speaking the truth, Leonardo. I understand it's a tad unusual for a human female to be with a male mutant turtle, but come on, we're used to unusual things! I love Raph for who he is, what he is, and how he cares for me. We're not a normal couple like you and Usagi, but I don't care! We are the same in feelings, emotion, beliefs, minds, and much more.". I spoke highly and passionately.

Leo glanced at me, and nodded with a smile, "You speak from your heart, and you are wise. Father would like you, indeed.". I smiled brightly, and chuckled, "Then I hope he'd love me, for I am going with you guys when it's time for the portal traveling.". Leo blinked in shock, "But what about your home, your ranch?".

I sighed as Willow gently wrapped the stitches in bandages, keeping them in place for safety, "Leo, you and the others doesn't belong here, but back in your world. And I do have a old family friend who always wanted a ranch of his own. And the residents themselves will be re-homed by the town people, except for our wolf residents which I believe that Willow has a plan for.".

Willow nodded, agreeing, "Yes, Kiana and the pups shall be released into the forest near Yellowstone, and there, they shall be helping their race grow and prosper, that's my hope.". Donnie spoke, "Does this mean you're coming too, Willow?". Willow smiled, "I am very used to having you guys around, and besides, I am not going to let go of a great kisser like you, Donnie.". She came up, kissing Donnie on the lips briefly with a smirk. Donnie blushed brightly like a tomato, causing Raph to snicker, "First time I see you red, and you blush when you get kissed by a sweet girl.".

Mikey, Sal, and I laughed lightly as Donnie glared at Raph for a moment, then shrugged with a grin. Mikey piped up, rubbing his neck nervously, "Sal, is it alright to tell them?". Sal walked up to him, one-armed hugged him lightly, then he kissed Mikey on the head, "Does that answer your question?". Mikey grinned widely. I blinked, "Wow, looks like all of us are going with you guys.".

Usagi stepped forward, "Then you must learn another advantage. The Turtles has been teaching you all of ninjitsu, but now I can teach you the art of the samurai. You all have proved yourselves tonight as you fought the rival pack.". Then Willow spoke, "Then we shall make quick of our chores by tomorrow and practice with all of you, but now, as it's the middle of the night, we got to head to bed. We had a rough and long night.".

I agreed, "Sounds good.". The others murmured in agreement, and we headed home to the cabin, with myself in Raph's arms, to my happiness, but not before we checked on the horses and the wolf family.


	15. Chapter 15

(Willow's P.O.V.) -3 days later

I took deep breaths as I had done a complicated form of the samurai, and gratefully, Usagi has called for end of class. I noticed that the others were having to breathe deep as well. Usagi was serious about teaching us the art of the samurai, and it's even more difficult than ninjitsu. It may be the third day of class, but it is very different from college! The boys has been learning too, through Leo had to take the easy forms in his condition.

Kiana barked encouragingly as she has been watching us from her temporary home as we had lessons in the wide clearing between the barn and the garage shed. To our surprise, the pups has opened their eyes at last, all baby blue in color. I told the boys that wolves's eyes either remain blue or change to gold or brown, depends on their genes. Their vision is poor at best, but their ears are perking up some, and they are able to hear us, and I believe Kiana is telling them of what we are, what we are doing, and who we are as well. After all, animals cannot speak English, but they are still sentiment like us, and much more.

I have spoke to the Yellowstone Park people with the help of Chief from town, and gratefully, once the pups are a bit older by another two weeks, they and their mother will be taken to their new home, Kiana shall be collared with a tracker as she is now federally protected. Once the pups are a year old, they will be collared with trackers as well, being federally protected in time. I also found homes for Destiny, Buddy with Sal's clients who has good space for a horse to live in. I am still looking for a home that won't separate Jewel and Coral as they're sisters, and family shouldn't be separated!

And to my shock, Baron is staying here for my old family friend wanted him for himself. He used to ride Baron for years when he visited the ranch. A job unfortunately got him, and he went away for a time, but now he's returning back as he was laid off. Our dog, Pikachu is coming with us as I, Sal, and Carla saved him from the dog pound long ago. "Willow, you alright?". a voice interuppted my thoughts, and I blinked, heading back to reality, Donnie facing me with concern. I smiled softly, "Just thinking. Sorry about that.".

Donnie chuckled, "No problem, I hear ya about thinking. We really have a lot in common, huh?". I nodded as I laid my head upon his shoulder, "Yes, and I appreciated what you have done for us, teaching us your ways. I am kinda disappointed that Leo is missing out a lot. We now have to protect him, not the other way around like he used to.".

A deep sigh sounded out from Donnie, and his chin grazed my forehead softly, before he spoke, "It's really difficult to say when the baby will come. Honestly, from today to 9 months, the baby could be already full-formed, and growing by the day. Why, you have checked yesterday. The shell looks outright formed, and everything is there, even the rabbit ears too.".

I hummed lightly, "It's crazy that we haven't had experience with mutant pregnancy, and a male one to boot. And raising a baby crossbreed will be very interesting and difficult. I understand Splinter has raised you and your brothers since infant-hood, and he will offer advice, wisdom, and more, but it will be up to Leo and Usagi to raise the baby in their own ways. I and my friends will help you all. After all, we are all connected.".

Donnie exhaled softly, "You are right as you always are, my Willow. Leo is getting antsy, and he's even worse than Raph in that category!". I giggled softly, "Yes, but you can't blame him. All women experience the same thing, and Leo is no different from that.".

Donnie turned slightly, causing my head to rest upon his plastron, and I looked up to see Donnie tilting his head down, our eyes meeting in love and admiration. I slowly smirked, "I wonder if you have to ask permission from Splinter for us to be mates.". Donnie widened his eyes, gulped nervously. "I thought you loved to kiss in public and make out when we are in privacy. Are you certain that you want me to be your mate, not your husband?".

I chuckled lightly, "Yes, I do, and honestly, Carla asked the same as she wants to be Raph's mate too. Sal is only happy to date Mikey as long as he could, seeing that Mikey is still younger in mentality than the rest of you. And besides, being mates is technically being married, and the husband is only made on paper, a formal necessity in worlds, but you are a mutant Turtle, and you have a culture of your own, and either of our worlds is not ready for you yet, but you are basically ready for it in ways.".

"And I found out that Usagi is safe to be mates with Leo, thanks to daily contact with Splinter in meditation. Don't worry, it won't hurt the baby as long as they are gentle in the process.". I finished with a wide smile. Donnie was in silent mode, thinking furiously, thanks to the look on his face which I truly am used to seeing.

He then nodded, "You make very good points, Willow, and honestly, I have been in love with you since the day I kissed you. I wanted to have you at my side, and if being mates means that, then I am very determined to be worthy of you to be your mate.". My smile grew bigger, and I then grabbed his plastron toward me, pulling him in ensuring a kiss between us, and I received it happily, and I purred lightly as he teased me by moving on to kiss my neck. I grabbed his head forward, pecking his forehead in kisses as he pecked his lips all over my neck, tickling me lightly.

I panted lightly as I pulled back, tugging his bandanna tails lightly to grab his attention as he was lost in tasting my skin. He looked at me with a lingering emotion, and I knew I'd gotten him into the mood instantly, and I smirked, "Shall we go somewhere else, say, my room?". Donnie slowly grinned with a nod, and then tugged me gently, and I then knew that he's now ready. We then headed back to the cabin, not caring where everybody else went to.


	16. Chapter 16

(Sal's P.O.V.)

I held Mikey close as we cuddled upon the couch as we watched one of my favorite movies, 'Road to El Dorado'. I told him that the boys was intended to be gay and dating in secret, but I didn't mind them being very much best friends and partners. I chuckled in amusement when Altivo bit Tulio on the butt on the start of the journey to the golden city, hearing Mikey snicker. Altivo reminded me of Old Tom which I sadly smiled at, as Old Tom has also been given away to the Chief as he knows Chief as well as he knew us.

I then refocused back on the movie, smiling at the amazing scenery and the interactions of Tulio and Miguel and Altivo when I heard the door open and close, and I glanced over the top, hearing a soft giggle, then I saw Donnie tugging Willow, looks of a emotion I was very familiar with, and they disappeared, hearing the wood shift, and I smirked to myself as I once more looked back to the movie, not disappointed to miss anything as I saw this movie million of times.

"What was that?". asked Mikey and I looked down at his curious look, and I shrugged, "Ah, just something that's really great to see in those times especially with your brother asking for more ridiculous combinations of food.". Mikey pulled a face, "Ugh, don't remind me. It's impossible to eat cucumbers with guacamole and noddles with hot sauce!". I chuckled in amusement, "I don't doubt that, Mikey.". Mikey smiled as he then rested his side against my side, amazingly silent with me around, and I deeply sighed as I held him warmly and softly.

We laughed, chuckled, snickered, smiled, and grinned as we watched the movie to the climax when we heard loud steps coming from the basement, and Mikey paused it quickly as we glanced over in the direction of the basement, and I saw Usagi, his eyes wide, his ears actually loose and against his back, shirt and pants in upturned places. "Sal, where's Willow?! Leo's in labor!".

I exhaled, "Shit. Mikey, _amor_ , go help Usagi and Leo with anything they need. Just don't make the situation worse. Leo needs your support, _si_?". Mikey looked at me as I knew I had my serious look on, and he nodded firmly as he then ran to Usagi, as I continued, "I will get Willow, go help your mate, Usagi.". Usagi smiled softly, and nodded in understanding. I sighed deeply, wincing inside myself as I knew Willow would berate me if I interrupt her and Donnie, but she'd stop at the mention of a emergency, that I knew too well.

I ran up the stairs to the second floor, turning right where Willow's door was, and I gulped, distinctly hearing grunts of pleasure and churring sounds, and I threw my hand through my hair in nervous thought until I drew courage, and thumped my hand into the door, "Willow, sorry about this, but Leo's in labor!".

(45 minutes ago) -Donnie's P.O.V.

I tugged Willow's hand gently as we came up the stairs, glancing at a smiling Willow, and luckily, I knew where her room is, thanks to being given the tour upon the first day we were here. I opened it, the scent of a ocean breeze filling up the room, the walls holding pictures of her family, Sal, Carla, the recent residents of the ranch, with the background a calm teal, the floor warm as it was partly insulated, and the bed..a queen size. I gulped nervously as my body was preparing quite excitedly, hearing the door click with the lock by Willow's hand, and I turned around to face her.

Willow looked quite excited through there was a curious look in her eyes. "There was one thing I was wondering all the time, and I never got to ask you as it wasn't the right time..until now. Could you remove your shell and plastron?".

I shook my head, "We may be mutant Turtles, but we remain the same in some ways to mundane ones, hence the inability to remove our shells.". Wilow nodded, then with a smile, "Could you mind removing your bandanna mask then? I want to see the real face behind the mask.". I blinked, and then softly smiled at her, exhaling slowly as I removed my mask, and opening my eyes to look at Willow.

Willow came up, her hand raising up to rest besides my temple, glancing upon my eyes. "Huh, your eyes are more shaded with the mask at night, but without it, they are brighter in the day.". I grinned, "Born and raised in the shadows, Willow. That's how it works in the darkness.". Willow chuckled lightly as her hand rubbed lightly upon my temple, I sighed lightly as I nuzzled it back, a soft churr escaping me as I love the feel of her warm, soft light tan skin upon my olive green skin.

Willow giggled, and she gave a smile, "Can you please close your eyes, please?". I looked at her, and subtly nodded, closing my eyes with my hands, hearing rustling sounds as her hand left my cheek. About a few minutes, I felt a body pressing against mine, with Willow purring lightly, "Open them, Donnie.". I exhaled, letting go of my hands, and opening my eyes to reveal a nearly naked Willow, only clad in her purple bra and underwear, showing off her skin proudly, her beautiful dark brown hair lushfully full, and her bright sea foam green eyes in full excitement.

I blushed fully, feeling my body react quite quickly, and to my relief yet embarrassment, my privates came out. Willow smirked, "Was that you, or your body?". I gulped nervously with a hint of pride, "All of me, my Willow.". And I exhaled, removing my belt, my bo staff with a swift hand, and then held Willow firmly as I then kissed her, hearing her gasp in surprise as she moaned, kissing me back.

I felt her hands wrapping around my neck as she pulled me in deeper into the kiss, and I then darted my tongue out to lick her full lips which she opened instantly, and I wrestled her tongue, fighting for dominance as she growled lightly, the sound echoing through my plastron which I shivered at. Then I felt one of her hands move down, tracing down my neck, my arm, my side, my thigh. She caressed my thigh softly, unknowing that she is driving my nearby core to madness, growing warmer and warmer.

I slowly left her mouth, teasing her lips softly, then puckering her neck softly, causing her to groan in pleasure. I trailed kisses down her neck, her shoulders, her chest, then I stopped once I glanced upon the bra hiding her lovely breasts, and Willow chuckled warmly, kissing my head which I glanced up at her, and she smiled at me, "It's alright, I trust you, Donatello.". I blinked as I fell even harder in love with this amazing woman! I moved one of my hands which was on her back, breaking up her bra, falling down into the floor, with my other hand resting and caressing though her hair, so soft and sweet-smelling.

I exhaled deeply as I glanced back upon the pristine mounds of beautiful light skin, with the nipples so dark like chocolate, and my privates throbbed hard at the mention of taking her willingly, and I then took one of her nipples into my mouth, suckling it gently, hearing Willow whisper my name in pleasure and surprise. I churred lightly, sending the sound into her, feeling her shiver and moan.

I felt her tilt over to kiss my temple, pecking it all over, and then I gasped when I felt her thigh-bound hand grasp my privates, and she moaned as my gasp sent a tremor through her body, and I heard her purr, and giggle, "How is it's possible that I am so sensitive to your touch?". I let of of her nipple and looked up at her, "I don't know enough, but I do know it makes you happy and excited.".

Willow smiled brightly, and then smirked as I gasped, feeling my privates stroked by her hand, and I groaned, feeling my core getting hotter. I then smirked back, lifting her up with my arms, and she nodded with a returning smirk as she wrapped her legs around my thighs, almost fitting over my shell, her hand still upon my privates as her other hand caressed my neck as she held on.

I walked steadily to her bed, and once she felt the edge of the bed, she let go of me, laying before me with half-closed eyes and a playful grin. I churred in delight as I saw her breasts bounce from the motion of the bed, and I came up, my arms above her thighs, my legs kneeled and tucked between her legs, with my privates peaking for attention. Willow giggled as she had kept her grip on it miraculously, and she grazed it ever so softly with her nails, sending down shivers down my spine, making me growl.

One of my hands moved down to finger the edge of her underwear, and I glanced at her, and she nodded, and I smiled widely as I slowly removed it, the last remaining cloth from her body, and I exhaled, my core growing hotter in tune with my privates throbbing hard, beholding it with my eyes. I then caressed her privates, feeling it tremble underneath my fingers, getting warm. I got closer and closer to her core, fingering it slowly as I heard Willow whimper and moan in slight pain and pleasure, lots of pleasure.

I then moved closer, my lips peckering her skin all over as I fingered her core, moist and warm, then she shrieked in pleasure as I felt something warm envelop my fingers, and I knew I sent her to the edge of oblivion. She panted heavily, and I felt her hand tilt my head over to her eyes, her face obstructed into a beautiful yet glistening look of sweat, and then I heard her words. "Take me, Donnie. Please..". I grinned, nodding as I felt her other hand let go of my privates, and I coated it with Willow's substance.

I placed myself over her, gently placing my privates upon her privates, hearing whimpers and gasps as my privates barely grazed her privates, her sense of touch very high at the moment, and I exhaled slowly as I get my privates slowly enter into her privates, heading to her core bit by bit, waiting every minute a inch for Willow to get used to this development as I didn't want to hurt her all at once as I felt I wanted to make this the best first time she will ever have with me.

Willow then whispered to me, "I love you, Donnie.". I smiled softly as I kissed her briefly, "I love you, my Willow.". My privates push finally through the wall, earning a loud whimper of pain, then groans of pleasure as my privates reached her core, and then I moved back and forward, churring in delight and pleasure as Willow grunted in and out, the pleasure getting her into over-elation and oblivion as I took her slowly at first, then I heard Willow snarl in frustration, "Faster!".

I churred louder as I obeyed her wish, taking her faster and faster, with my privates hurting so bad, wanting to spill out, barely hearing grunts from Willow as I nearly didn't notice her hands clutching into my shoulders. I then pushed again, causing my privates to finally spill out, filling up Willow, giving out a churr as Willow laughed lightly.

Suddenly, a hard knock at the door reached our ears, and we looked up, I in confusion, and a bit frustration while Willow looked pissed off, were starting to say something when Sal's familiar voice shouted, "Willow, sorry about this, but Leo's in labor!". Willow widened her eyes as I paled. Willow then shouted, "Just give me a few minutes! I'll be down there! Just keep Leo breathing!". Distinct footsteps left the hallway, and I sighed softly as I glanced at Willow, "Bad start to our mating, huh?".

Willow shook her head, and kissed me on the cheek, "I am not mad at you, rather happy and satisfied. That was perfect! Thank you for making this go amazing, Donnie.". I chuckled in embarrassment, but I was very proud of the situation, seeing that I made Willow my mate officially. I exhaled, checking to make sure my privates are done and empty, and then I slowly pulled out, panting slightly as I got up, getting off the bed. I gratefully tucked my privates back into my shell, picking up my belt, my bandanna mask, and bo staff, putting them back on where they belonged, and I glanced around.

I was relieved to see Willow now clothed in a new blue shirt, and now putting upon pink underwear and red shorts, and Willow must have felt my glance, as she turned around, and gave me a brillant, beautiful smile. "All ready to go. You go get Raph and Carla. Just be careful when you get there. Carla was intent on making Raph her mate.". I chuckled, understanding as I then went to unlock the door, opening it out, and then bounding downstairs and outside to get my brother and his supposed new mate in Carla.


	17. Chapter 17

(Leo's P.O.V.)

I panted heavily as I groaned lightly from the pain of the occurring contractions. Usagi went up to find Willow, knowing that she's the one to help me. We were making out when out of nowhere, my water broke. I had back sores and I had swore that I felt heavy pressure upon my pelvis all morning and last night as well. I had no clue all of this was leading up to the beginning of the birth of my and Usagi's child. I winced hard as he gave out a impatient kick, showing that he is really wanting to see me and his father.

I heard footsteps, and I looked over from my seat upon the recliner, and I saw Usagi coming in with Mikey. "Hey, bro. Sal knows where Willow is. He will get her here. You alright?".

I softly smiled as Mikey's deadly serious for once and concerned for me. "I'll live, Mikey. Labor's giving me a hard time. I am getting a whole lot of respect for women, it's amazing how they could get through this. I just hope my son's willing to be patient for a while if labor goes on for a long time.". Mikey nodded, smiling encouragingly, and I hissed in pain from a particular rough contraction. I felt Usagi's paw envelop my hand, "Deep breaths, Leonardo. I am proud of you. Just don't give up this early!".

I looked up at my mate, his ebony eyes shimmering in concern and pride and encouragement. I took slow, deep breaths, wincing from further contractions, hearing another set of footsteps coming down, and I heard Sal's voice. "Willow's coming! Donnie just went outside to get Raph and Carla.". I opened my eyes to see Sal holding a pitcher of water and tons of towels plus a yellow blanket.

"Good..my son is impatient, and the contractions keeps coming.". I spoke worriedly. I was concerned if this is normal or not for this much pain. I don't know if this is similar for women. Sal nodded, "How apart are they, exactly?". I replied, "Five minutes apart.". Sal's eyes widened slightly. "Oh, dear, this is slightly faster than I thought. Can you get up, head to your and Usagi's room? You can't handle all of this crowding as it's stressful for you and the baby.".

I blinked, nodded slowly, panting lightly as the budge hiding my son has only had grew bigger since the first day we had discovered of him, getting up steadily with Usagi helping me up here and there, and I walked quite a bit wobbly, and I shrieked in pain, clutching my baby bump as this contraction nearly felled me in. "Sorry, it's a bit worse when standing, Leo.". Sal explained as he opened the door to my bedroom. I nodded, very focused to get to the bed where I can just rest briefly in between contractions.

I exhaled sharply as I received another sharp kick from my son, and Usagi gently supported me as he put me on my side of the bed, laying pillows in a stack behind my shell as I sat up, gathering my knees up against my sides, my baby bump staggering down from gravity. "Ugh, how can this help?". I asked in confusion, wincing from a contraction, counting the minutes. Sal responded, "This is one of the positions that pregnant women use to aid labor faster and push sooner. You feeling better or not?".

I heard quick footsteps as I replied snarly, not helping it, "Slightly better, but the contractions are still giving notice. 4 minutes and 30 seconds as I can see it now.". Willow came in, closing the door with a reply to Mikey, "Sorry, but Leo needs privacy, and besides, there's gonna be blood.". Mikey gave a disgusted groan, "Fair enough.".

Willow sighed lightly as she turned her sight upon me, "Hey, Leo. Alright, your son is able to go through your girl parts which means you have to push when I tell you. Let's see how dilated you are, shall we?". I gulped nervously as I nodded, trusting her as she knew how to go through things like this, and Willow smiled as she grabbed a towel, heading to sit besides my feet, covering my knees with the towel. She nodded at me before she dropped her head down to look where I am supposed to give birth.

Willow hummed in thought, "Looks like you are coming quite well, you're about five centimeters out. Just need to get to 10 before you get ready to transition into pushing.". I nodded with a deep breath. Usagi patted my shoulder softly as he kissed my temple gently, "Hey, you got this, just take deep breaths, and take on the pain. You're doing this for our son. He wants to see his family.". I smiled softly as I took deep breaths. I winced every time a contraction came, barely hearing voices beyond the door, knowing that my brothers are here, along with our friends.

I hissed in pain as a strong one came suddenly close. "2 minutes and 50 seconds.". Usagi replied as he was gratefully keeping count as I was focusing on my breathing. Willow checked back under, and grinned, "9 centimeters out.". as she glanced at me. I exhaled deeply as my son was silent for once, but I was worried instantly. "He isn't kicking anymore, but I can still feel him moving against my pelvis.".

Willow nodded, "Let me through to check if he's in the proper position, okay?". I nodded, and I can feel her hand coming through, hissing at the altercation with pain and concern. Willow then chuckled, "You couldn't believe it, but he's furry.". I blinked in shock as Usagi responded, "He must have my fur then.". I smiled as I laughed lightly, "He will be handsome like you, Usagi.". Usagi looked at me, shook his head, "No, he's part of us. He will be a great mutant.", having a soft grin upon his face.

I felt Willow draw her hand out, and she replied, "He's safe, and look, you are at 10! Now to transition into pushing. 12-15 centimeters should do it. Do you think you are able to push in your current position, or do another one?".

"I just want this to finish, Willow, please. Can I stretch? I am cramping from being in this position so long.". I hastily replied. Willow nodded as she called for Sal to bring a towel underneath my knees, knowing that my son needs to be brought out into a clean, warm place. I stretched all the ways possible for my arms, legs, body with my current condition burdening me from walking or getting up.

I felt relief when I felt my son punch my plastron skin from inside, through it was a strong one. Willow then checked me as I conformed back to my position, and she grinned, "Looks like your stretching method worked. You got to 12! It's time for you to push. When you're ready, tell me and I will tell you to stop the push as there's breaks between the first push and so on.".

I nodded, taking a huge deep breath, clutching Usagi's paw into my hand, "I am ready.". Willow nodded firmly, and I pushed, grunting as I gave it all. "Stop!". I stopped, panting as Usagi wiped my forehead with his other paw in a towel, and I took another deep breath, and Willow nodded again. I moved slightly, bearing down to push, a sharp exhale of pain as I felt my son moving down and down. "Halt!". I stopped at once, breathing a bit fast, then deeply as that was a hard push.

I saw Willow look down again, and laugh, "I see his ears. They're poking out!". I blinked in shock, and I moved my other hand forward as I leaned slightly, wanting to feel my son's ears, and I exhaled in surprise, my eyes filling up in tears as I took his tiny ears softly. They are so furry, delicate, and quite sensitive to touch. I saw Usagi lean in, and I saw his look of happiness, his eyes shimmering in tears, a tiny sob escaping him. "Leo, he's remarkable already. I want to see him in full sight. They are pure white, just like mine.".

I chuckled, my voice thick like moss, and I scrapped out a reply. "Then let's see him. Hold me, Usagi, please.". Usagi smiled softly as he turned slightly, leaning his body into my body, his arms holding me with a firmness of excitement and anxiety, his paw still holding into mine. "Willow?".

Willow grinned, "Go.". I exhaled and inhaled, then I pushed, screaming as I felt my son's head go through, the pain filling me up yet elation was there, knowing that my son was coming. "Stop!". I stopped, panting heavily, taking deep breaths. "Alright, his head's through. Now comes the hard part. You have to get his shoulders through, then it's easy as peachy with the rest of him.".

I took a particularly long deep breath, then I pushed, and I yelled so loud as getting his shoulders through was difficult, then I heaved, feeling him push through, a weight leaving me. I took another deep breath, pushing again, and I knew instantly when his feet came through. I opened my eyes to see Willow leaning over my son, as he was hid from my sight, then I heard a ear-piercing scream, and I exhaled, dropping back into my pillows as I panted heavily, exhausted after all of this, but I don't regret it one second as it's entirely a miracle, my and Usagi's miracle.


	18. Chapter 18

(Usagi's P.O.V.)

I took a sharp exhale as I heard my child give out his first scream of life, and Willow chuckled happily, "Looks like you were right, you got a son!". I sniffed lightly as I wiped my eyes of tears leaking, and I kissed Leo on the temple, "You did it, my love. Our son's here at last.". After a minute, Willow grinned as she gently handed our son in the yellow blanket to Leo, who quickly held him in his arms, leveling him against his plastron, in full view before our eyes.

I exhaled in awe as I immediately loved him from first sight. He had my white fur, and my ears, yet he has Leo's beautiful light emerald green eyes within my eye shape, no plastron, but he also has a tiny green shell with dark brown markings just like Leo, through I was wondering if the markings are different. His hands/feet has four fingers/toes each.

I leaned forward to trace his face gently with my paw, and I smiled as I heard his first coo after whimpering as he is now outside his former home. "Hey, little one.". Leo sobbed, "He's perfect. He's the best mix of us, Usagi.".

I nodded, "Yes, and he has quite the spirit to stand up for himself.". I nuzzled Leo on the cheek as I glanced softly upon our son, hearing a soft sigh as Leo brought our son closer, kissed him on the forehead, "Father had the inspiration from a book on the arts, naming us after well-known artists, and now I want to continue that tradition. I was thinking his name should be Vincenzo.".

I chuckled, "Vincenzo Miyamoto-Splinterson. Quite there, but something's missing.". "How about a middle name?". sounded Mikey, and I blinked as Leo startled slightly, instinctively protecting our son before relaxing as our dear friends are now in the room, along with Leo's brothers.

Willow nodded, "It may be a human thing, but it helps with identification of oneself and also when someone's in really serious trouble.". Leo smiled softly, "Well, since Mikey voiced it first, he could give the first ever middle name to the new generation of mutants.".

Mikey grinned, then had a look of thought which kinda amused Raph, but quieted down with a jab in the side from Carla and her raised eyebrow. "Well, there was one I actually liked in a actual book, and his name was Pancho.".

Carla agreed with a nod, "That sounds about right.". Sal smiled, "A strong name for a strong boy of yours, Leo and Usagi.". Leo smiled as he held our son out in full sight toward his newfound uncles and aunts, as I had the feeling that Leo's brothers has mates in our friends now.

"Everyone, say hello to Vincenzo Pacho Miyamoto-Splinterson.". Everybody gathered around, with the girls sitting upon the sides, and the boys leaning upon the front of the bed. Donnie chuckled, "He's kinda the same size as a newborn human baby. Looks like being a mixed turtle/rabbit mutant has its benefits.".

Mikey laughed, "He won't be freezing cold in the winters New York has, especially with that lush warm, soft fur!". Raph hummed, "I wonder if he could jump as far as you, Usagi.". I nodded, "That's a wonder once he grows up. Willow, is it alright if we opened up his blanket? I am curious to see his shell.".

Willow sighed softly, "Well, he's all dry now, and furry as well, he may withstand a few minutes unbundled every hour or so. Of course, I was a bit surprised to see him like this as mundane newborn bunnies are hairless, naked as humans, and with mundane turtles, they hibernate through winter. Now with Vincenzo's condition as a baby, it's difficult to see how much certain layers of fur needs to withstand winter good enough.".

Donnie smiled, "Go ahead, Leo, it's okay.". Leo smiled with a nod, and he gently unwrapped Vincenzo from his bundle, and held him up to face Leo with his shell facing us. I blinked in surprise as I took in the shape of Vincenzo's markings. Mikey replied, "Is it just me or is that a symbol of yin & yang?".

"No, it ain't ya. We see it too.". Raph commented. Sure enough like Mikey said, on one side, was a brown curved shape being filled with light green and a brown dot in the top corner, with the other side being entirely almost brown-filled with a light green dot in the bottom. It was clear as crystal that Vincenzo's shell held the symbol of yin & yang.

Carla hummed, "Huh, it kinda makes sense as you two are different yet work together, like the rain and sun. And you worked together to make Vincenzo, the first ever mutant baby since..well, you guys!".

Sal nodded, "There you go. Vincenzo has been special since his first appearance.". Mikey replied, "Speaking of special, he gotta need a nickname like us! Vincenzo is a bit of mouthful. Can we call him Vince for short?". Raph blinked, frowning madly, and was about to bonk him on the head when suddenly he hugged Mikey, grinning, "You said it!". Mikey smiled, "Really?".

I smiled softly as I reached out a hand, patted over my son's head, covering his ears back, which he cooed at, "He's part of this family. It very much makes sense for him to have a nickname in a familiar way. Vince, I don't mind it at all, it will identity him just fine.". Leo chuckled warmly as he pulled our son back, bundling him again. "Welcome to the family, Vince. You are going to be a amazing person. We all know it.". Everyone murmured in agreement as Vince has now fallen asleep within Leo's arms, securing him against his plastron, giving out a tiny yawn as if he's agreeing to his papa's announcement. One way or another, this family has grew closer and bigger.


	19. Chapter 19

-2017, 10:00 p.m.-

"What happened to the wolf family? Did your folks and others come back home as you said?". interrupted Annie. Vince chuckled as Jani piped up, "Well, if I remember right, Mom said that Kiana and the others became a well-known family unit, and their pack name was inspired by Mom's town, Durango. So, in honor of that, Kiana's pack was known as the Rango Pack. It took a week for them to be transported to the area near Yellowstone. Then it was a couple of days before aunt Carla's friend came to claim the ranch, and on that day, with Vince having been a week and two days old, our family left the ranch with a letter to the guy.".

Griff sighed bitterly, "Of course, it didn't last, the reunion of Grandpa and our family, I mean. There was still a big issue in the premises.". Annie blinked, "Who or what was it?". Marley sighed, "Stockman. He was punished by Karai, thanks to his visible mark, yet there were still a terrible and wonderfully well-thought out plan he had..". Steph took over, "And our family was in the middle of it all.".

* * *

-June 18th, 2005, Nighttime- (Raph's P.O.V.)

I laughed at Mikey's failed attempt in a reverse flip, trying to impress Sal as I played with one of my sai in my hand as I kept a eye on Carla. Sal and Carla took a incredible wardrobe change after introductions were made with Father's presence. He had saw how they have practiced under our supervision, and he has proclaimed that Carla, Sal, and Willow are our apprentices in training of the arts of ninjitsu and samurai. He approved of all of us being mates and all, which is great, and Pikachu, he got along well with him and Mikey's cat, Klunk. It was been a week since we returned home.

We haven't yet took them to meet Leatherback, through they met April and Casey. The couple adored Vince, and the little tyke soaked it all up, loving the attention of his family all around. Leo, Usagi, Vince, Donnie, and Willow is staying back home tonight as I suggested that I lead the others in patrol, and Leo didn't even protest for once! A voice interrupted my thoughts, "Raph, watch this!". I blinked, looked over to see Carla flipping off a ac vent, whopped in triumph as she landed almost perfectly. "Raph, did you see that?", as she was skipping over to my seat.

I grinned at her bright, delighted smile, her ivory black hair tied back in a ponytail by a light ruby red ring-tail band. She is clothed in tight-knit, comfortable dark emerald athletic wear. "Yeah, I did. Ya did good.". I heard Sal's laugh as I and Carla glanced up to see Sal dodging Mikey at Parkour Tag. Sal is wearing tight-knit, comfortable sea green athletic wear, having a sunset orange ring-tail bandana, holding back his scruffy dark brown hair from covering his eyes.

"Oi, not fair, Sal!". Mikey protested as he tried to catch Sal with a twist spin in the air, and landing a tad far from Sal's current position, with Sal popping up into the familiar ac vent, prancing as he sang playfully, "Tippy-toes, tippy-toes, Mikey. You're too slow to catch me, _amor_!". Mikey growled as he pounced like a tiger, crashing into Sal, falling backwards with Mikey's shell protecting them as Mikey landed first, on his back as he grinned, "Ha, am I too fast for you now?".

Sal chuckled as he was half-laying, half-sitting upon Mikey's plastron, "Actually, you're just perfect.". He then kissed Mikey on the nose, and I chuckled in amusement and slight approval over the sight. Carla sighed deeply as she laid her head upon my shoulder, "Tonight's amazing, Raph. I mean, I busted a bad guy's nose only a hour ago!".

I chuckled as I remembered how Carla and Sal did for their first robbery intervention, and I was heck proud when I saw Carla pull a wicked punch upon one of the idiot, hitting his nose with a noticeable crunch which I heard clearly enough, and of course, there was the scream of pain for proof a few seconds later. Sal did good too, having done a spin kick upon the other two in the gut. "That was really good for your first robbery intervention.".

Carla grinned as she pulled back slightly to look at me, and then smirked wryly as I could see a glint of a idea in her eyes. "Can we patrol the park, please?". I pretended to think for a moment with my hand resting upon my chin, and grinned, "Why not?". Carla grinned widely, "Then lead the way!". I laughed deeply, and I called out, "Mikey, Sal, let's head to the park!".

Sal and Mikey blinked and got up quickly from their snuggle session, and Mikey grinned as he poked Sal, "Tag, you're it, and you're gonna have to get one of us next!". I grinned, "Game's on!". I ran off from my seat, leaping to the next building, and so on, hearing the whooping laughter of Mikey, and the endearingly giggles of Carla, and the determined grunts of Sal as he gave chase.

As we barely reached the southwestern border of the park, Sal finally caught one of us, winning the game upon Carla's groan of acceptance. I grinned as the game had given us exercise and exhilarating relaxation. Mikey called out, "Oi, got a bystander in sight!". I immediately hid, with the others hiding along in quick time into the trees.

Strange that it was late for a bystander to be jogging like this, but hey, everybody has habits. Then I saw a familiar sight, a gang of Purple Dragons slithering up the path, intercepting the jogger's routine. Carla whispered, "Now?". I exhaled sharply as I narrowed my eyes at the Purple Dragons threatening the jogger with gestures of their weapons and staggering walk. "NOW.". I spoke, and then we striked.


	20. Chapter 20

(Mikey's P.O.V.)

I grinned after I punched a Purple Dragon's chest, hearing a yelp of pain. "Oi, bet that hurts, man! Sal, you good?!". I called out. Sal's laugh ringed out, hearing groans of pain, "Just fine! Got two! Behind ya!". I twisted around, giving a spin kick into the face of another Purple Dragon, hearing a yell of pain as he crashed into the ground. I saw Carla dive under another Purple Dragon, and pop up, and kicked into his back of the neck, flinging him into the bushes, hearing a whimper of pain. "Ha, one down!".

A yell of anger pierced the air, and I looked over, my eyes widening in shock as Hun and some other Purple Dragons arrived, but that's not it, they bought along some Foot ninjas. I heard Raph's snarl as he gave a nasty punch to the last Purple Dragon of the first group. "Hun.". Hun snarled, "Turtles. Karai has told me about your vanishing act, but I wasn't fooled, not for a second! Attack them, get them all, and their human friends too!".

Raph yelled, "I gonna kick your ass, Hun!". I ran toward the Foot with Sal following me, kicking and punching them as I dodged their flimsy swords. Sal laughed again as he pulled a flip over one, and kneed him in the groin which I winced at, and I grinned, seeing him smirk at me. I heard Carla's yell, looking over to see her pulling out her famous baseball bat from her back, and hitting a duo of Purple Dragons swiftly. She grinned, looked over at us, then frowned, "Behind ya!". Sal leaped over me suddenly, kicking a Purple Dragon in the face as I dodged another Foot's failed attempt, and grabbed him, flipped him backwards into the ground.

A yell as Raph suddenly was thrown into the ground, and I yelled in shock, "Raph!". I ran to him when suddenly Hun turned up, a weapon of some sort in his hand, and I grunted, avoiding his huge arms as he tried to grab me. I heard screams of pain, and I turned around when I heard Sal screaming for me. I saw Carla and Sal being electrocuted by the same weapons that Hun also had, and I suddenly screamed in pain, the fiery veins of sparks burning up my blood, freezing me up.

I fell forward as the shock disappeared, but the pain remained, leaving me to crash into the ground, my eyes barely open, getting blurry, and I reached a hand out as I saw Sal whimpering in pain, balling into a fetal position. Our eyes locked for a split second, and darkness overcame me, barely hearing a voice ordering for something.

(Back in the lair) -A hour later-

Donnie replied, "They are sure taking longer to get back home.". He was holding Vince as Leo was making some baby food and Usagi was checking the milk bottle. Splinter nodded, "Indeed. Perhaps Raphael and Michelangelo wanted to show the sights to Miss Carla and Mister Salado.", as he petted Pikachu's head softly. Klunk mewed in his sleep as he rested upon Raph's favorite recliner.

"Well, if they are doing that, they should have called us earlier or something to inform of the plans. They had stopped a robbery two hours ago!". replied Leo. A shout of frustration, and a clink of metal reached the group's ears, and Donnie sighed, called out, "Willow, be careful with the computer! I just had updated it days ago!". A unseen Willow called back, "It's the darn printer! I was trying to put more pages in for the research of my old work!". A moment of silence. "Uh, what does a red dot mean?".

Donnie blinked, "The printer or the map on the computer?". Willow called back, "Map! Wait, there's another!". Donnie quickly got up, handed Vince to Splinter, and ran over to his lab, heading inside to the computer on the far end of the lab where Willow was sitting in Donnie's chair, staring at a city map with blinking red lights. Donnie punched a few keys in, and the map zoomed in to show the premises of the park, then two more dots appeared. Donnie exhaled in shock, "Shit, they're in trouble! The Shell Cells must have sent out a distress alarm!".

"Where?". asked Leo at the door, and Donnie replied without looking back, "Southeast corner, near the fountain!". Usagi appeared next to Leo, "We must go help and find them.". Willow got up and grabbed Donnie's arm, 'Come on, let's go. Sensei can take care of Vince for Leo and Usagi while we go up.". Donnie nodded as he grabbed his bo staff, and the four left the lair, with Splinter holding Vince with a flicker of concern. "I do hope your uncles and aunt are alright.".


	21. Chapter 21

(Carla's P.O.V.) -3 hours later, in a unknown place-

I groaned, rubbing my neck when I felt something stopping my arms from reaching full height above my head, and I looked behind me, gasping as I saw chains stopping me from moving anywhere beyond 10 feet as I experimented soon enough. I looked around to see three walls in solid stone, with one wall entirely glass, with the floor in solid cement. I can tell that it was a one-way seeing glass. I could see several humans in suits, yet they didn't see me at all as I could move, and nothing could grab their sight. Behind me, is a loft bed, almost like it's built into the wall, in the far corner is a circular stall with a curtain. I could just see the outline of a shower head and a toilet altogether which grossed me out as honestly, a showerhead and a toilet should be respectively separated.

I was grateful for seeing that I am still wearing my clothes, realizing that I must have been put here not too long ago. Unfortunately, there wasn't a clock anywhere. I had a suspicion that Hun was ordered by someone else, not Karai, to electrocute and bring me and the others. I gasped as I realized that I haven't seen skin or hide of my best friends or mate, "Oh, no. Raph, Mikey, Sal, where are you?!". I called out in fear and horror.

"You shouldn't bid worry upon those freak turtles. I am very interested in why you and your male friend ally with them when they are not like us.". a soft yet cool voice sounded out, and I turned around to see the one and only Baxter Stockman. He was standing before a piece of the glass wall, as I came closer, but was stopped by those darn chains as I was barely five feet away from Stockman. I could see air holes in the wall, and I knew anyone could hear me still. I narrowed my eyes. I couldn't tell him that I know about him, but I can tell I know of him once he introduces himself.

"Tell me your name and I will tell you why I ally with them.". I replied stoically. Stockman raised an eyebrow, and chuckled lowly, "I am Baxter Stockman.". I purposefully widened my eyes, "It was you! You have injured my friends, destroyed buildings, robbed banks! They told me all about you. Stockman, the sicko scientist who'd sunk down so low to the Shredder.".

Stockman wrinkled his nose angrily as he huffed slightly, "Very well, you have allied with them, but let's see how they shall let you in once I will change you!". I blinked in confusion, frowning like I have a bitter taste toward Stockman's attitude. "You won't break me!". I snarled lowly as I lowered myself defensively. Stockman's face changed into a calculating, frightening smile.

"You are similarly behaving like the red-banded turtle.". I widened my eyes, yelled at him as I tried to charge at him, "What are you doing to Raph?!". Stockman reacted like he has done nothing, "Oh, him? Nothing yet to determine my research so far, but he's very promising. His DNA will be glorious! Imagine, a army of clones and they will follow me, and no one else!".

I exhaled, "If you touch him, Mikey, or Sal, I am gonna kill ya!". Stockman said nothing, waved a hand, then I screamed, the familiar shock of the fire-hot electrocution. It lasted barely five seconds before it was gone, and I was panting heavily, my heart beating so fast and hard, not realizing that I had dropped down to the floor in my torture session. "If you don't say any more threats like that, I will not treat you like just now, understand?". purred Stockman. I knew I couldn't last any torture sessions if it was any higher degree and longer than merely five seconds, as I was a human. I knew the Turtles are made of stronger stuff so they can stand the torture sessions, yet I couldn't stop thinking about Mikey as he was practically the baby of the family. I knew Sal is highly protective of him, even more than Raph or the others.

I couldn't know if I said any further threats, the others could get the same treatment thanks to me, and I also knew that if they could do the same, I could get the same treatment, thanks to them. I knew they couldn't betray me nor me to them. I hated to sink down to a sicko scientist, but Stockman would be technically right. I sighed deeply, and looked up, glaring at him, "Fine, you win. Can I please see, and talk to them?".

Stockman blinked, stroked his chin in thought, "Since you have asked politely, I shall allow you to see and talk with one of them, only one.". I exhaled, and closed my eyes as I considered the choice. I knew if Sal was offered the same thing, he'd choose Mikey, and I couldn't help wanting to see Raph as I knew he could fight back all he could muster for, but he could be bruised, injured, or worse. I opened my eyes, and I replied softly, "Take me to Raph, please.".

Stockman nodded briefly, and then signaled something to someone nearby, and I felt the chains opening up, hearing the soft hiss, and I exhaled softly, rubbing them to flow the blood back to work as they were a bit raw from being rubbed in the metal. I got up a bit shakily, but strongly enough that I could stand up calmly as I heard a whoosh sound from the air hole piece, and I blinked, a bit surprised to see that it wasn't a piece of window glass, but a glass door.

A group of four guardsmen surrounded the door, their faces covered by metal masks, with Stockman leaving the group, replying one last comment. "Just follow them, behave, and you shall be allowed 15 minutes with the Turtle. Now, if you may excuse me, I have work to do.". I stepped forward quickly, glancing at each one briefly before I was in the middle of a circle, walking in pace with them. I exhaled a breath, hoping that Raph is okay when I get there. I wonder if Sal is meeting Mikey similarly, and I hope they are okay too.


	22. Chapter 22

(Sal's P.O.V.)

I exhaled sharply as I side-glanced at one of my guards, then looked straight, sighing under my breath as Stockman got one over me. I still couldn't believe that Hun captured us at Stockman's orders. I thought it could be Karai or maybe Bishop, but I was wrong. At least, he was polite enough to let me out and see Mikey as I didn't give any attitude like how Raph or Carla could have done if they were in the same position, and perhaps they are as well, as Stockman hinted as much.

I blinked in surprise when a hand halted me, nearly crashing into it with my chest, and I looked up to see the very same cell I was in, but it was slightly different, almost like there are a orange-tint to the stone walls. The hand's person replied sharply to me, "Remember you have 20 minutes.". I nodded with a huff of breath, and the glass wall opened up, a door whooshing to the side, and I stepped in quickly before anyone could push me in, and I heard the door close back in.

"S-sal, is that you?". spoke a scared voice, and I saw him huddling so tight upon the farthest corner of the cell, barely some distance away from his loft. I exhaled quickly as I saw dried tears on his face, and I ran to him, dropping to my knees as I hugged him tightly, speaking quietly, "Si, soy yo. ¿Estás bien, amor?". **Yes, it's me. Are you alright, love?**

Mikey quickly sobbed as he leaned his head into my chest, shaking furiously, "I was so scared! You weren't here or Raph, or Carla! Stockman is here, what is he going to do to _me_?!". I sighed heavily, and I rested my chin upon his head softly, "Te lastimó una vez, ¿no?". **He hurt you once, didn't he?**

Mikey sniffed, "Why are you talking like that?". I moved my chin off, resting my forehead upon his, causing him to look up at me. "No quiero arriesgarlo sabiendo que somos compañeros. Si él ... sabía, ¿quién sabe lo que me va a hacer? Sentirá mucha curiosidad por saber por qué he sido más que un aliado para ti." **I don't want to risk him knowing about us being mates. If he..knew, who knows what he's gonna do to me? He will be very curious to why I have been more than a ally to you.**

Mikey whimpered, "I don't want you to get hurt, Sal!". I sighed, "Mikey, Ocurrirá tarde o temprano. Después de todo, si conozco a los científicos, y lo hago, tendrá cámaras observándonos, pero no descubrirá nada sobre nosotros. Tienes que portarse bien, de lo contrario te haría daño con los shockers como en el parque.". **It will happen sooner or later. After all, if I know scientists, and I do, he will have cameras observing us, but he shall not find out about us. You have to behave good otherwise he'd hurt you with the shockers like in the park.**

Mikey shook his head, "But it's Stockman!". I narrowed my eyes, "No quieres que tu hermano se lastime realmente, ¿verdad?". **You don't want your brother to get really hurt, do you?** Mikey widened his eyes, exhaled sharply, and looked down, a look of serious thought upon his face, then a determined smirk adorned his face, "Then I will behave really good. Raph would be impressed!". I slowly smiled, chuckled, "I don't doubt that, Mikey. Just be careful, okay? Hang in here and I will see you as much as I can with Stockman in charge around here.".

Mikey smiled, hugged me back so firmly, whispering, "Thanks, Sal.". I nodded, "Anytime, Mikey.". We became quiet, relishing in our joined breaths as we held each other, squeezing each other softly and briefly. Then the terrible and echoing sound of the door approached my ears, and I looked up, instinctively hovering over Mikey slightly, protecting him as he didn't have his nuchakus to protect himself. The guard from before was unrecognizable as he was covered from top to bottom, and only his voice sounded out, "Break is over. Come quietly or we'll force you, understand?".

I heard Mikey whimper in fear, his hand clenching so tight upon my shoulder, and I turned around, facing him with my infamous stern face which he stopped at, and I spoke, "Remember, behave and you will be fine. See you soon.". Mikey blinked, weakly smiled at me, nodding as I felt his hand loosening his grip upon my shoulder, and I got up quickly with a last glance at Mikey who was getting up abeit wobbily, but strong enough to get over to his loft bed, with a last glance at me, mouthing, "I love you.".

I smiled quickly, and I approached the guard in the doorstep, and he moved over to let me through, and into the circle of the other guards, hearing the door close with a resonating whoosh, and I felt the first guard's presence as he filled the circle, and we moved on, heading back to my cell. I only hope that Carla and Raph are alright too.


	23. Chapter 23

-A unknown period of time later-

Stockman spoke out loud into a recorder as he gazed through the microscope. "It certainly looks like young Carla, the woman who's in love with a mutant turtle has some special blood in her dna. It must have happened when the bite occurred. When she has shorts on, she reveals the scar on her leg, reminiscent of a canine bite. Dog or Wolf, I do not know yet, but I will dig deeper. Perhaps I could make a mutant out of her. Yes, mutant clones of her.".

He then clicked the recorder off as he took the dna sample from the table of the microscope, and sucked the sample into a eyedropper, then into a vial, putting it into a dna analyzer machine. He waited patiently while he worked on another sample through the microscope, turning the recorder back on. "Sal's dna looks very normal, yet I have a suspicion on how he's able to have outbursts of temper one week per month despite behaving so well the rest of the time. I imagine there are some extra hormones inside him much like Raphael, yet different, of course, although there is the mystery of why he's been speaking Spanish to Michelangelo during his break times.".

The Dna Analyzer sounded out with a ding, and Stockman looked up from his microscope, glanced upon his computer, his eyes widening slightly with a slow smirk adorning his face. "Carla's DNA has been analyzed, and I was right on the second choice. She was bitten by a wolf, luckily not rabid otherwise the future experiment would not work successfully. A Northwestern wolf to be precise. Slightly smaller than the Canadian wolves, and more wary than the Alaskan wolves, but still unpredictable at times, yet can be tamed with repetition of discipline, respect, and dedication. Must be the smart turtle, Donatello who saved her from infection, otherwise she would have died from too much blood loss, perhaps poisoning of the blood.".

"It will be interesting to see what she shall look like after this exciting discovery. I shall allow her to see Raphael one last time as human. Of course, I shall not spill secrets to her as I plan to get the guards shock her on the way. Raphael will have to wait for a while as the experiment will take a lot out of dear Carla.". Stockman nodded, "Yes, tomorrow is perfect. She has already visited him this morning. She shall be here tomorrow after her last visit to Raphael. Of course, there will be quite a reaction from the others once they see the new version of her. I must focus on the details now. End of Journal Record 20.". Stockman clicked the recorder off, and smiled slyly and maliciously as he stared upon the screen, showing Carla in her full picture on one side, and the other side is her piece of DNA in perfect detail magnification.

"You are now my experiment. You shall not be Carla anymore, not the true you, but a changed self of you. Sleep well, wolf. Tomorrow, your destiny awaits you.". A evil, delighted chuckle filled the room.

* * *

Carla shivered slightly as she sat up, her back against her wall, and muttered, "Why do I get the feeling that we are going to get bad luck soon enough?". She yawned, then grabbed the sole blanket, flipping around to face the wall as the glass wall was still alight, probably a bunch of scientists working late again. She faded out into darkness, welcoming sleep, whispering, "Good night, Raph, Mikey, and Sal. See you around.". She wished that she and the others could have a successful escape somehow.

Mikey sighed as he wrapped his blanket around himself, wishing that he had Sal to hold into while sleeping, but instead of Sal, he had a scruffy, abeit soft pillow in place. "You better get us, Leo. I hate to say this, but I am starting to wish for training again with Sensei teaching us.". He muttered before he fell asleep quickly albeit hesitant, his muscles showing traces of tension, hating how alone he is.

Raph groaned as he gave a last punch toward the wall, making his hands raw again. He huffed in anger as he glanced upon a couple of guards outside his cell, playing cards, as he was the most worst one of the gang to behave. "Better ask Carla for bandages again. She's gonna be pissed at me.". He muttered, dreading his mate's angry look when pissed, and also knowing that his mate will have quite the concerned look once she bandages him up. He gave a last glare at the guards, then headed to his loft, wishing for once that he could be outside beyond this place, beyond his cell, beyond the building, and he sighed lightly as he went to sleep, facing the glass, ready to fight off any guards who dared to come in.

Sal responded, "Gentlemen, mind if you have some music on?". A guard roughly replied, "Better not be rock and roll or I gonna shock you again.". Sal shook his head, "Just a lullaby, gents. Could you just have the Twinkle, Little Star song on, please?". A minute later, the lullaby sounded out, and Sal sighed deeply, and nodded as he then went into his loft bed, and whispered, "Hear my wish, Little Star, please make it come true.". He imagined him, his boyfriend, their family free and back into the sewers, chatting and goofing around. He then fell asleep, facing the side wall as he laid upon his stomach.


	24. Chapter 24

-The next day-

Back in the lair, Donnie was working hard upon the computer, looking for clues to Stockman's location and where his brothers and friends are. He rubbed his eyes softly as he muttered, "Stockman is getting smarter than I thought.".

"Well, darling, you can't blame yourself for that. Stockman had learned his mistakes.". replied Willow as she walked in, carrying two cups, one of coffee, and one of milk. Donnie sighed as he swung around in his chair to face Willow, receiving his coffee, smiling softly as he gazed upon his pregnant mate. Leonardo having girl parts and being the mate of a Samurai Rabbit was one thing, but now Willow, a human woman being a month along, carrying Donnie and Willow's child, is totally another thing.

Donnie presumed that it must have happened upon the day of Vince's birth. And surprisingly, there was already a visible baby bump, proving that the baby's mutant genes must be improving the development steadily, giving the kid the advantage to grow faster than a normal human baby in the womb does. Willow theorizes that it would be another four months before the birth, just like Leo.

Willow sighed, "Donnie, you have been at this for days! You're starting to worry me sick! Heck, Sensei is even worried about you too.". She drank her milk slowly as she leaned against a table. Donnie sighed heavily, "Willow, I am scared for them! I mean, Stockman could be experimenting on them, we couldn't ever know!".

A bark sounded out, and Pikachu came in, and Willow smiled, petting him softly, "Hey, Piku. It's not time yet for your meal.". Pikachu whimpered softly. Donnie chuckled, "Maybe he's just wondering when Leo and Usagi will come home. You know that they are visiting April and Casey, showing off Vince again.". Pikachu snorted softly, and went out, with Willow calling out, "Don't bother Splinter or no treat for you! I swear he got smarter since we passed through the portals.".

Donnie laughed, "No doubt about that.". Willow smiled, then walked over, sitting apruptly upon Donnie's lap, her baby bump resting against Donnie's plastron. Donnie smiled softly, still in awe as he rested one of his hands upon their unborn child's home. "I could never get used to this, this is incredible. You sure you're doing okay? No nausea, anything?".

Willow giggled softly, and kissed him on the cheek lovingly, "Darling, I guess I am just lucky. I must be one of those women who never, ever gets sick.". Donnie nodded, "You're one in a million, Willow. You'd choose me over a human guy.". Willow smirked, "Don't forget that you're a amazing, formidable, wicked cool ninja turtle. That's way better!".

Donnie chuckled, kissed Willow upon the lips softly which she returned quite earnestly. They pulled back, nuzzling each other as they held each other, their hands enveloped together upon the baby bump. A thump sounded out, and they looked out to see Splinter at the door with his staff leaning slightly, a bittersweet look on his face.

"Raphael is unexpectedly enraged. Carla is unconscious, her fear very strong. Their presences on the astral plane is very troubled, their current emotions overcoming me. I am hoping if you do have something to help yourself and the others to find Raphael, Carla, Michelangelo, and Sal.". Donnie widened his eyes, and gulped nervously, "I am so sorry, Sensei, but Stockman's hiding so well. He's getting very smart.".

Willow blinked, then slowly came to smile slyly. "What if he's not that smart? Check for reports of abandoned labs, hospitals, name it. After all, if there's a unexplained source of electricity and power, that's where he's holding our family.". Donnie gasped, "Willow, you're a genius! Stockman always has technology, and if a helicopter or something similar took our family, they're bound to be somewhere we didn't expect as we thought they could be in the city somewhere.". He gently moved Willow off his lap, with Willow moving slightly to let him swing back to his computer, and start punching letters and such.

"Very good, children. I will inform Leonardo of this new development. I only can hope that the rest of our family can be patient a while more until there's a plan to rescue them.". Splinter slowly smiled, nodding as he left, the rhythm of his staff hitting the floor every second. Willow then sat upon a spare office chair, sighing as she rested a hand upon the baby bump. "Looks like we are finally making some progress to find your uncles and aunt, little one. I only can pray that Raph can behave just a bit for Carla's sake.". Willow then wonders why Carla is very scared. Maybe Stockman is acting upon one of his mad discoveries. She can only guess and pray that Carla can survive Stockman's madness.


	25. Chapter 25

(Raph's P.O.V.)

I fought against my chains angrily as I had seen Carla get shocked right outside my cell after our visit, and I kept fighting on, terrified yet enraged of what laid ahead for my mate. I knew all this quiet waiting wasn't all true. Stockman must have been waiting for the right moment after our senses were dulled on, and now he's touching my mate somewhere in this place!

I didn't know how long I had pulled and tugged at my chains when I froze at the blood-chilling scream. My skin prickled as I realized it was Carla! I yelled, calling for her, hoping that she'd hear me, but she couldn't hear me over her continuing blood-chilling screams, and I growled, hating that I was helpless, unable to save her from this overwhelming pain.

I gave a slow sigh of relief, hearing her screams weakening, disappearing into a whisper of nothing, and I prayed so hard to acknowledge that she was still hanging on. I didn't want her to be gone forever, and I..need her like she needs me. As I was exhausted after pulling at my chains, I sat down in the closest place I could without having my hands to hold me back. I sighed softly as I waited, and waited, watching the guards to move, anything, any sign that someone's coming. I knew Stockman couldn't resist to brag about his supposed accomplishments, yet I didn't want to see him. I wanted to see Carla so bad. Is she okay or not?

Then I heard a scuffle of shouts, snarls, growls. "Watch on that side! She's pissed off! God, she's strong as hell!". I blinked in confusion. Had they caught something out there? Then I gaped in shock as I saw a group of blue-clothed men holding poles with loops attached into a large wolf, even bigger than Kiana back in the other world! A black pelt, with the ears, speckles upon the body, and tip of the tail being gray, while the muzzle, sides of the face, and chest, paws are silver-gray, and the eyes are hazel. There is a chain collar around its neck as well.

The wolf fought hard against the guys, snapping its jaws, attempting to claw at the legs. I was a bit impressed and awed by this tough wolf, until I realized that they were pulling the wolf toward my cell, opening the door, the bothersome sound. I stood up immediately, knowing that wolves are instinctive when it comes to chasing prey who are running. I exhaled, tensing, ready to face the wolf if it dared to attack me. One of the men laughed as he pushed the wolf with a hard hit from his boot, "Nice try, freak!".

The wolf snarled as it leaped toward him, but crashed into the glass barely a moment after the door locked up, growling in frustration, pacing back and forward. I took a deep breath as I took a step forward, the sound of my foot reaching the wolf's ears. It turned around swiftly, staring at me with a glimmer of recognition as it raised a paw, blinking, and it actually whimpered as it dropped down to its paws, the ears flattened back, and the tail twitching.

I was confused immediately, then froze as the wolf came forward on its belly, crawling to me as if it didn't want to scare me at all, and I frowned, sighing as I took a risk, leaning down as the wolf got closer and closer, blinking and whimpering, slowly stepping up into a sitdown as I held my hand out for it to sniff, and got surprised when the wolf suddenly reared up, the paws tucked in as its jaws opened and closed in a instant as I felt my mask taken off.

I growled, "Hey, that's mine! Leave it alone, give it back!". The wolf huffed, shook its head, then it threw the mask over its back, mostly hanging over its left leg, and the face grew into a aloof, smirking look, and I muttered as I watched the wolf with a eye as I leaned in to receive my mask when I saw a pink slice peeking under the fur, and I couldn't help it, but brush it back in curiosity. I widened my eyes as I saw the scar, the wolf bite scar I knew by sight, and I exhaled in surprise as I looked back to see eyes up so close in my face, and I whispered, "Carla?".

Carla actually smiled, nodded as she nuzzled my neck softly, whimpering, and I grabbed her into my body, holding her to her slight surprise, crying softly as I realized that Carla had changed for the worse. "Oh, Carla, what happened to you?". I caressed her head as I kissed her muzzle, already missing her human lips. Carla whuffed softly as she laid her head against my plastron. After a while of caressing and whispering, I felt her move back, and I gaped again, seeing her slowly change into a more human-like wolf lady, having pieces of skin showing among the fur, her paws becoming hands and feet, and her boobs showing up, and her face devolving into a muzzle-like face with her eyes human again.

She opened her mouth, weakly speaking, "R-raph?". I exhaled, "Oh, shell. You're okay! I heard you screaming earlier.". Carla's face fell, sobs coming out, "You must hate me! I tried to fight back, I did!". I held her quickly, kissing her softly upon her closed eyes, and leaning back, "Carla, it isn't your fault. It was his fault, hurting you to make you scream. Carla, I still love you. More than ever, you need me, and you always will be able to have me around, I promise.". Carla sniffed, sobs softening back into weak hiccups, "I love you too. Looks like we are mutants together now, huh?".

I chuckled warmly, "A wolf lady with a ninja turtle, that's actually cool.". Carla weakly smiled, "Ever to make a good point, Raph. If Mikey was seeing this, he'd say a joke or something.". I laughed softly, "Fair enough. You okay?". Carla sighed, "I'll live. I still couldn't believe that Stockman found some wolf blood inside me from that night. Who knew that he'd make a mutant out of me?". I caressed her cheek softly, "Well, he won't hurt you anymore if I give some shit about it.".

Carla nodded, then yawned softly, "Uhh, I don't want to leave you.". I sighed heavily, and looked over her to glance, and to my surprise, the lights were doused out almost everywhere, with a spot of light gleaming upon a table of gambling guards, and I grinned, "Looks like you don't have to.". I felt Carla perk up, and turn around to see the same sight, and she gave a huge sigh of relief. "Thank god! I guess Stockman is allowing me to stay a night with you since I was obviously a success in his experiments.".

I smirked, then scooped her up in my arms, earning her to yelp in surprise, and then giggle, "Just like old times, eh?". I nodded, "Just like old times.". I carried her to my loft bed, putting her on the wall side as I intend to protect her from all sight, and she playfully teased, "You forgot your mask, Raph.". I blinked, and looked back to see my mask on the ground, forgotten, and I shook my head, "No worries there. We're technically alone.". I then moved into my side of my bed, grabbing the blanket to cover us as Carla purred softly, her hands resting upon my plastron, and her eyes were remarkably shining with something I couldn't decipher, then she kissed me out of the blue. _Right, it has darn been a long time since we did this, for shell._


	26. Chapter 26

(Carla's P.O.V.) -Hours later-

I sighed deeply as I gazed upon my mate, smiling to myself as I could see Raph's soft side when he sleeps. Under the cover of darkness as the cell's lights were doused out earlier, I had finally consummated with Raph, mating repeatedly throughout the night. I never truly gave myself to my mate until tonight, figuring that my newfound wolf instincts brought confidence, and also hormones which I could smell within attraction from ourselves.

 _{Flashback}-_

 _"Are you sure of this, Carla? You always wanted to stop at this point.". Raph hovered over me, his eyes dark yet concerned as I laid on the mattress. He stopped at my waist, still obeying my wishes even if I am a furry mutant now, his hand resting upon my thigh, while his other hand massaged my neck._

 _I moved one of my hands from the sides of his plastron to caress his cheek as I stared at him, "Raphael, I need you. I know I am ready. Take me.". Our eyes locked for a moment, with Raph exhaling a breath. "I'd do anything for you, you're my girl, human or mutant."._

 _Moving through the motions swiftly as I and Raph was a bit impatient, wanting to complete our consummation, Raph had positioned his privates toward my privates, and with a final look at me, Raph spoke, "Are you ready for this?". I huffed lightly, nodded, "Sure as a she-wolf in heat. I trust you, Raph, and I always love you.". Raph smiled gently, then kissed me as his privates came into my privates, earning a muffled growl in pleasure and pain, and I yelped as I felt my wall pentrated, then breathed a sigh of relief as I pulled back from the kiss, now feeling pleasure._

 _Raph chuffed lowly as he thrusted back and forth once I relaxed into the new feeling of being filled, my core growing so hot, thrumming with so much energy, then giving out hard as I felt the first burst of Raph's seed into my womb. He pulled out after a few minutes, smiling at me so affectionately, "I love you so much, Carla."._

 _I grinned, "I am still good to go for the rest of the night. You?". Raph grinned widely with a slightly lustful look in his eyes, "You don't have to say no more."._

 _-{End of Flashback}_

Knowing that Stockman can't see me in the darkness, I practiced shifting between my humanoid wolf body and full wolf body in intervals of mating times, still amazed at how my senses had heightened. I could see in the dark much better than before, my sense of smell could sense the stale water in the pitcher on the table nearby, my sense of taste could go through the air holes in the door, tasting the slightly fresh and conditioned air. I could hear the snoring of the guards with a few mumbles of nonsense talk, and I can feel the wood beneath the mattress.

"Carla, you okay?". I blinked at the sleepy voice of Raph as I looked over to see him waking up. I smiled, "Sorry, couldn't sleep. Just thinking.". Raph nodded as he grasped my clawed hand gently, rubbed it softly as he spoke, "I suspect we have barely a couple of hours before they get you back there.". I sighed softly as I then crawled closer, resting my head upon his front shoulder, my body resting against his plastron, my legs curled up, whispering, "Then let's rest together, love.". Raph smiled as he kissed me on the forehead softly, then held me warmly and firmly as I finally fell asleep.

-2 hours later-

I woke up suddenly to the sound of the door, and I snarled, hating the fact that I had to leave Raph like this, and I glared at the guard in the door as I felt Raph's hand grip my shoulder tightly. "Just be careful.". I huffed lightly, nodding slightly, and then I got up, giving a side glance with a soft smile at Raph who raised a eyebrow in teasing mode.

I then walked forward, glaring at the guard who still stood in the way, "Move.". The guard spoke nothing, then I yelped, feeling a shock of electricity, and I pretended to black out, falling on my side, hearing Raph shout for me, but the sound of chains reached my ears, and I knew that Raph couldn't get me as I was too far from him.

I felt the guard walk around me, calling for the others over, picking me up, carrying me as I felt hands grasp into my arms and legs, and I could smell the outside room, and I then heard the head guard talking, "Well, Stockman was right. She didn't attack the Turtle, and now if the cameras were right, Stockman could have a mini freak in the future.". I was confused at first until I realized what he was talking about. Stockman was planning to use me for breeding stock with Raph's help, and produce mutant wolf-turtle children to be molded into his soldiers or worse!

I dug into myself, remembering the very episode whom the Turtles found themselves to be when they were tots. I finally entered the astral plane, and I gasped as I saw my Avatar. It is a mix of Dragon and Wolf. The upper body is of a dragon while the lower body is of a wolf, black furred with silver armor/scales with golden fire-colored eyes. **Focus on who you are, and be one with your soul.** Splinter's voice sounded out, and I mentally exhaled, and dug through my memories, seeing all my family with their smiles, grins, smirks of emotion, and I saw events happen here and there, rescuing the horses, helping the cops and aiding the Turtles and Usagi home.

Then I saw a future vision of a blurred child calling me and Raph its parents, and I mentally remembered the guard's words, and heard Stockman's chuckle of sadistic delight, and I opened my eyes, rage and fury filling me up as I gave it all into my Avatar.


	27. Chapter 27

(Mikey's P.O.V.)

I woke up suddenly to a ear-piercing alarm, hearing panicked shouts, guards and scientists scrambling everywhere, roars and bellows rumbling throughout the building. Confused, I came to the glass wall, knowing that the door was fully locked yet I didn't care, wanting to know what's up. "Oi, what's riling you guys up?!". I shouted.

I received no response, watching them grab papers, weapons, and such, shouting crossed sentences that anything didn't make sense. "Level's breached! The monster is coming! Fire in the lower levels!". Then I heard a familiar call. "Mikey, where are you?!". It was Sal! "Sal, over here!". I yelled out the loudest I could, then a bellowing roar echoed, the people screaming, then a swarm of fire roasted the outside room's walls, the smoke dark as night, then a shape was showing through, getting closer and closer.

I widened my eyes, gaping in shock as I saw Sal riding upon a huge wolf/dragon monster, tall as a monster truck! The monster huffed as it stared at me, a strange glimmer of something in its eyes, and then crouched down, giving out a growl. Sal shouted, "She's gonna ram the wall, get out of the way!". I ran to the farthest corner in the side, facing inward so my shell could protect me from any falling glass shards, hearing a bellow and a whoop, then a thunderous boom sounded out, feeling glass clink and crash into my shell, around me.

Luckily, it didn't last long, and I was able to turn around, nearly got thrown backwards at Sal's hug as his arms enveloped me, "You alright, _amor?_ ". I chuckled, laughing, "Better than ever that now you're here! What was that?". Sal pulled back, smirking as he dramatically swept a arm over in the monster's direction, "Meet Carla's Avatar. She broke me and Raph out, and now you. We're gonna get out of here!".

I gasped, "What?! That's Carla?". Carla chuffed lightly as she laid her head, bumped it into my side in a teasing manner, and I laughed, "Yep, that's Carla. Wait, you busted Raph out? Where is he?".

Sal grinned, "Getting transportation for us. Carla couldn't keep this much longer.". Carla growled softly as she nodded in agreement, then moved her head in a gesture, chuffing as she looked around, and Sal grabbed my hand, 'Come on, let's go! She's gonna get us to Raph!". Sal jumped up to land into the place between the shoulders and the neck, and I joined him, holding into his waist as Carla suddenly reared up, roaring as she then leapt into the air so high, then dived toward the floor, and we somehow busted through the floor.

I don't know how many floors we busted through, then we stopped like a truck on brakes, landing upon a cement floor with loads of vehicles, and Carla yelped softly with a grin as a horn sounded out, and a big rig truck came barreling out of a door, Raph at the wheel. He shouted, "All abroad for the escape!". Sal leapt off Carla, and I followed him, hearing Carla moan out loud, then gave out one last burst of fire through the recent hole before she shrunk down into a humanoid wolf.

She smiled at us, and nodded at Raph who had hopped out, "Wake me up when we're home.". She then closed her eyes, swooned backwards. Before I or Sal could catch her, Raph caught her so fast, and picked her up in his arms, "I can't believe I am saying this, but Mikey, get us out of here.". I grinned widely, "Now you're talking!". We piled into the rig truck, and I was happy that there was no container holding us back, so this is going to be wicked fast!

"Never wanna be you, Stockman!". I laughed in delight, then I pulled the controls, pushed the gas, whooping as I peeled back into my seat at the force of speed, hearing the others yelling in shock as I rammed through the last door, seeing guards rush out of there like they were being chased, and I could see a fence surrounding the courtyard, with a huge plain plot beyond.

"Don't stop, Mikey!". Sal yelled from the other seat across from me, and I narrowed my eyes in determination, pushing down the gas as far as I could, yelling as the fence was pushed down by the force of the truck, and I drove and drove, hearing the tires peel like paper as I could see the forest in the distance, dust billowing up behind us.

Sal yelled, "A helicopter's coming behind us! Mikey, drive!". I growled in frustration, "They just don't give up! Well, let's give them the slip!". I veered sharply to the right where there was a dip in the land, and I heard a yelp from the back, "Watch it, Mikey! Carla is still out!". I yelled, "What am I supposed to do?! I am trying to give them the slip!".

A yell from Sal, "Go for the river!". I looked at him, "What river?!". Sal pointed out, "Right there!". I saw a river just visible through the first line of trees, and I nodded, yelled, "Hold on, I gonna turn!". I turned a sharp left, and peeled up on the riverbanks, and blinked as I saw something. "Guys, we got a waterfall incoming!".

Raph groaned loudly, "I am gonna regret this tomorrow, but do it, Mikey! Drive us over!". I heard his footsteps coming up, with Carla in his arms, and I exhaled, "Here we go!". We screamed shrilly as the truck went over, going and going, and we opened the doors swiftly, leaping out as I dived into the water, multiple splashes around me. I surfaced quickly, and laughed as Sal surfaced next to me, seeing that Raph had reached the shore, still carrying Carla. "That was wicked awesome!".


	28. Chapter 28

(Sal's P.O.V.) Nighttime-

I sighed heavily as I laid upon a nest of dry leaves, the warm presence of the crackling fire, glancing at Raph and Carla who was conversing, and Mikey was coming in with the next load of sticks for later on. We opted to hide in a cave after running through the forest for hours with minor breaks of drinking water and eating berries. The forest was larger than I had figured, figuring that it was one of those conservation parks.

Carla gratefully woke up around noon, and when she told us why she had changed into her Avatar, well, it shocked us all, especially Raph. Even if she is pregnant soon, we'd have to make sure she stays safe all the way home for the baby and herself. The trees out there beyond the cave, they aren't Montana or Maine trees, but rather something different. The trees remind me of Virginia.

If I remember right, we have about 15 days to cover from here to New York City as we seemed to be walking for now. I knew Raph and Mikey can't chance being seen, through they knew there are good and bad ones, after all, they have friends in us, April, Casey, and a bunch of others, and enemies in several others as well. But with Carla's new mutant gene, able to shift between full wolf and humanoid wolf, it's more difficult, through I knew that I can help out when we get close to towns, I have my own ways.

And of course, there's hunting and fishing for food in case if we're not near any towns. Carla would have to eat more meat as she has wolf genes now, and the Turtles would have to get used to eating berries and stuff as they're not home right now. I'd be fine with being average with meat and berries. There's still the possibility of the baby being picky with food and such.

"Hey, you okay, dude?". Mikey's voice interuppted my thoughts with a nudge of his shoulder into my shoulder, and I blinked, glancing over at him, smiling softly, "Just musing out loud. I may not be smart as Willow or intelligent like Donnie, but I can tell that we got about 15 days of cover until we reach New York City, and if Carla's pregnant by then, she'd be about a bit under a month along, but with the wolf, human, and turtle genes that the kid has, it could grow fast like Vince did.".

Mikey blinked, "Didn't Willow say that mama wolves carry unborn pups around two months before birth?". I nodded, "Exactly. And Donnie once said that mundane turtles' eggs grow and hatch around three months, as Willow told him in the first place.".

"And there's the human's pregnancy of around 9 months too.". spoke Carla loudly as she was leaning over to hear us better. "Look, even if I am not pregnant by then, we still have to be careful on the way home. I am certain I burned up the place, and I think Stockman was trapped. ..I don't know if he even survived. If he did, he could still have ordered the guards and such to find us no matter what.".

I heard Raph's huff as he replied, "We ain't free entirely, but we gotta get home.". Carla kissed him on the cheek softly, "I know, but now we gotta head to sleep. Believe it or not, I am exhausted after all that running.". She bid us good night before she flopped into her nest, falling asleep almost instantly. Raph blinked in surprise as I chuckled, "Don't worry, Raph, she'll be back to normal in the morning. We just have to take it a bit more slower in our journey as we had put some distance between us and them.".

"Sal's right.". replied Mikey with a grin. I chuckled as I kissed him on the temple quickly, then circled around in my nest on fours until I found a comfortable spot, laying back down, and sighing contentedly. "Good night, guys.". I called out softly as I went to sleep almost quickly, hearing Mikey bet Raph on something I couldn't make out, then hearing slight snores from Mikey, and a thump from Raph, the sound of the crackling fire filling the night air, and I smiled to myself. _We ain't alone._


	29. Chapter 29

(Willow's P.O.V.) -A week later-

I sighed softly as I streamed through shows, punching the button on the remote, my other hand rubbing upon my baby bump. I was right about my theory of a abandoned building, and one came into flames for no particular reason, through the cops assumed that some teenagers must have been smoking, and a lit cigarette went aflame. I know they were wrong, Donnie knows it had to do something with the escape of the boys and Carla.

From the hacked website, the photos of the fire didn't look normal. Of course, it looks like a sparked fire from the outside to many others, but it looks like it has ignited from the inside. I only hope that they got far enough from the place, as for some reason, there was no bodies in the abandoned building, through there were quite several signs that pointed to it.

They could be anywhere now, and Leo told me that they're coming home one way or another. He's right as always. I just wished I knew where they are, or if they're alright. I heard the door open and I glanced over to see Leo and Donnie coming in after their patrol. Usagi is in the kitchen feeding Vince, and Sensei is meditating as usual. "Hey, slow night?".

Donnie chuckled as he came over, sitting upon the couch besides me, stroking my arm softly, "Just a couple of muggers and a close call with a group of drug-filled teenagers.". I nodded, "That's lucky, and thank goodness you got home safely. You know our kid needs you, Donnie.". Donnie smiled softly as he stroked my baby bump softly, "Don't worry, Willow, we got family to help us around, and with Vince as the kid's cousin, it's going to be much more interesting.".

"You don't mind if it's gonna be a girl? I just have a feeling.". I asked in wonder. Donnie kissed me on my cheek gently, "Well, if you're right, you're right, Willow, and besides, having a genius daughter could be fantastic!". I giggled as I laid my head upon his shoulder, "I just hope they're gonna be home soon before the baby comes. It's not the same around here without them.". Leo passed by us, replying, "If I know Raph and Mikey, and I do, they will be fine, and with Carla and Sal, they just have to be more careful, that's all. It's just going to take time.". I hummed, seeing the silver lining in his words, and I smiled a mite bigger at the thought of the whole family back together.

(Carla's P.O.V.)

I sleepily groaned in my sleep as I heard something in the distance, and I blinked in confusion as a name was repeated in barely audible sound. I got up slowly, and glanced back at the sleeping boys, and I didn't want to wake them up as they had worked on the spears earlier. I whispered, "Gonna be back.". I then shifted in full wolf, then pranced out there from our temporarily home, the sounds of the trees creaking, the slight chill of the wind, and the light of the half-moon. For some reason, I had no reaction to shifting in case if I am pregnant.

I shook my head, sniffed the air, and huffed slightly when I picked up the blowing scent of humans, and the sounds of voices are getting clearer, I opted to hide among the trees as I came into a run, smelling and hearing to make sure I wasn't too close by, then I heard it clearly now.

"Rachel, Rachel! Where are you? Rachel!". I blinked as I peeked through a bush, seeing about 8 humans, three women and five men. Most of the men and women were wearing green outfits while the sole man was wearing some sort of outdoor clothes, hugging a woman who's crying softly, also in outdoor clothes as well. They must be parents of a missing child, a daughter no less, as 'Rachel' is a feminine name. They were holding flashlights, calling out into the night.

I have been able to see colors somehow, as mundane wolves couldn't see colors, being colorblind, related to dogs. I huffed as I took in all the features of the parents, and the wind has been gratefully helpful with bringing me the scent of them, knowing that Rachel is a mix of her parents in all ways. I left the area, sniffing for any trace, pacing slowly as I don't want to miss anything.

Then I found a trace, sniffing it to realize that it must be the missing girl's scent, and I picked up my pace, following it until I heard muffled crying down in a ditch. I slowed down my pace, walking slowly, not wanting to scare Rachel, and I finally took in the first look of the kid, black hair with brown eyes and pale skin. I yelped loud enough to grab her attention, and she looked up, tears streaking down her face, looking like four years old.

Rachel gasped in surprise as she saw me, and I laid down with a huffing sound, showing her that she's allowed to touch me, softly wagging my tail in relieved happiness as I saw no injury on her anywhere, just simply dirty and lost. She blinked and got up slowly, walking to me, her scent reeking of slight fear, curiosity, and wonder. She laid out her hand for me to sniff, and I snuffed her hand, licked it softly, her scent becoming of relief and fright as she slowly sat next to me, petting my back as tears fell again.

"I am scared, doggie. I think I got lost.". I whimpered softly as I licked her arms, cleaning her up softly, hearing weak giggles, "That tickles!". I mentally smiled, and then whuffed lightly as I got up, nosing Rachel as tonight's cool. I don't want her to be sick or worse as children this young are susceptible to illness. I turned around, barking softly to Rachel, who blinked, "You gonna help me?".

I yelped, nodding, and Rachel got up, walked to me, clutching her hand into my chain as she stood at my side. I whuffed softly as I walked on, staying in pace with Rachel's small legs, hoping that we'd reach the group of searchers in time before they give up. They'll react when they see me, I know it, but if Rachel's next to me, they won't dare to harm me as she'd be on my side.


	30. Chapter 30

(Raph's P.O.V.)

I woke to a howl in the distance, groaning as it's the middle of the night, and I looked around, checking on the smoldering fire, seeing that Mikey and Sal is sleeping, and Carla's out. Wait, Carla?!

"Oh, hell, she must be hunting! Darn those instincts!". I muttered out loud, and I woke the others up, "Oi, Mikey, Sal, Carla's gone! Help me find her, who knows what's out there this late in the night?".

Sal replied, "Alright, bro, settle down. Carla's a tough nut, and now as she's a wolf, she's gonna be even tougher.". Mikey nodded to agree, "Yeah, he's right. She's gonna be fine once we find her somewhere out there. She must be hunting a deer or something. No other reason besides that.".

I narrowed my eyes, "Sure, but she doesn't have a shell to protect her from hunters and their guns. You know with summer in tow, there's sure to be a creature hunting season.". Mikey widened his eyes, exhaled, "I'll go east. Meet back here in a hour, yeah?". Sal nodded, "That sounds about right. I'll head south.". I huffed, "Good. I will go west then.".

We left the rock den in a minute flat, separated up, and I set out, with my own spear as my own beloved sai has been destroyed in that fire. There wasn't enough time to grab our weapons and escape at the same moment. I sighed to myself, "Wherever you are, I hope you are keeping safe.". I kept walking on, suddenly hearing the howl again, this time close by, and I knew it must be Carla as there's no mundane wolves around here. I quickened my pace, walking through the bushes, stepping over a tiny stream, and then I heard human voices whispering and talking.

I stopped, alert and cautious as I held my spear low, heading to a tree where I can peek around, and I blinked in surprise to see a tiny girl hugging Carla around the neck as Carla sat patiently in full wolf mode, with a group of humans some paces away, watching the duo like I am. "Thank you, doggie! Love you!". Carla whuffed, nuzzled the girl softly, and licked her chin, causing the kid to giggle, "Okay, doggie.". Carla snorted lightly, and nudged the kid softly into the direction of the group where a couple was coming up slowly, with the mama crying in tears.

"Mommy, Daddy!". The kid called out as she ran to her parents, "Rachel, thank goodness you're safe!". The reunion hit my heart hard, and I had to smile at the sight. Carla yelped softly, and turned around, heading back into her part of the woods when the father called out, "Wait!". Carla froze, and stared back at the father who nodded, "Thank you for this. You helped Rachel.". Carla whuffed, blinked once, then ran to the other side of the clearing that I haven't seen, and there was a boulder which Carla climbed into.

I was bone-chilled to my shell when I heard her howl, and the way she did it, with the moon behind her, shining upon her, and I knew I had to claim her later as she had turned me on. I heard the group gasping in awe, with Rachel giggling, "Why doggie do that?". Her mom spoke, "That's not a doggie, that's a wolf, and it does that to impress us.". Rachel blinked in surprise, then called out, "Sorry I called you doggie, wolf! Bye, wolf, bye!".

Carla nodded, then disappeared down the boulder into the woods, and I knew I was out of there, circling around the clearing in bounds and leaps, distinctly hearing the clipping of Carla's claws and following her, whistling loudly to grab her attention when I screamed suddenly, pain going up my leg as I tripped forward, catching myself before I could break anything else, and I turned around, looking back as I groaned. It was clearly a forbidden hunter's trap, and it was deep into my right foot. It didn't hit the bone thankfully, but I can feel blood gushing out from the injury.

I remember how Carla reacted to her wolf bite, but I had a feeling that this is worse than that. I blinked as I sat up, knowing that I have hardly any cloth to cover the injury if I force the trap open, noticing that my spear laid a few feet away as I had let go of it in shell shock during the bite of the trap. I muttered, "Of all the days' luck, I get stuck when humans are around.".

A snicker of a growl sounded out, and I turned so fast, glaring at Carla, "That's not really funny, Carla.". Carla shrugged her shoulders and shifted into her humanoid wolf body, "Fair enough. Boy, that looks nasty, Raph. Even worse than that time I was injured. There should be snare traps nowadays for rabbits and such, but traps like this, this is illegal.".

"Any chance I'd make it to the den without bleeding?". I asked roughly. Carla glanced down at the injury, leaning close, and smacking her lips in thought, " Raph, I know you are a mutant turtle and all, but this is far too much to lose if we force the trap out. I mean, with the distance to the den, we can't make it with this injury, and we don't have enough clothes to make a bandage and such to stop the bleeding and close down the injury. I just wish we had some thread and a needle to stitch all this up.".

"Mind if we help you?". spoke a voice, and we looked over, surprised to see the small family, the parents holding into Rachel, and Carla groaned, "Of course, your scream had to get their attention. You ain't turning us in?".

The father shook his head, "No. I owe Carla a favor, and this, we can help you out. You have family waiting for you?". I blinked, "I would be probably regretting this, but Carla, what do ya think?".

Carla sighed, "Honestly, we need more leverage and definitely more clothes to stop this injury. This family might be our chance to get all of us to New York City.". I nodded, and I sighed, and glanced at the father, "Ya promise you ain't turning us in?". He nodded firmly, "I triple promise.". Rachel spoke, "Daddy said it! We never break triple promises, ever!".

Carla chuckled, "I'd take your word for that, Rachel. Come on, let's get you out of there and the sooner we go, the sooner we'd be in our city.". She then grabbed the spear, the pointy end toward the ground, heading for the trap, with the mother holding Rachel, and the father coming forward, pulling off his jacket, and pushing up the sleeves of his shirt, "Okay, let's do this, all together.". _I hope Casey the bonehead doesn't pull a joke on me once he finds out about this._


	31. Chapter 31

-Back to 2017, 10;45 pm-

Annie cleared her throat, "Is Rachel and her folks friends with your family since then?". Vince laughed, "Well, Rachel may be a few years older than us, but she's still awesome. Last we heard that she was in her third year of college, going for the Arts, or rather more specifically, Theater and Acting. She's wicked good at it.".

Griffin then piped up, "We often snuck into the amphitheater when it comes for the plays. You should have seen her when she played Belle in Beauty and the Beast! Wow!". Kyle chuckled softly, "Don't forget about her little sister either. Believe it or not, we're dating. Kate is still in high school, but she plans to go into Journalism. She actually takes after Uncle Seth with the brown hair and ice blue eyes, while Rachel took after Aunt Ellen with the black hair and brown eyes.".

Annie blinked, "Wait, are you saying that Rachel and her family including Kate lives here in New York City by chance when they found your folks?". Steph dinged like a bell has rung, "Correct!". Annie giggled with a wide smile, "Then I guess your folks got home safely.".

Jani winced, "Not quite. Now some of our folks thought Stockman had passed away in the fire while others thought he had escaped with the help of his minions as there had been no bodies in the wreckage for some reason.". Annie gasped, "Stockman survived?".

"He did, and it bought along in Griffin's premature birth.". Vince spoke up, and Annie whipped her head sharply to stare at Griffin in shock, "You're a preemie? But you're so big and strong!". Griffin chuckled lowly, "Never judge a book by its cover, or as I call it, 'Never judge a person by its looks'.". Annie blinked in understanding, "What happened?".

Griffin hummed, "Let's see, it wasn't the state of Virginia like Uncle Sal thought, but rather the state of Idaho. It took them nearly a month until they stopped at a gas station in Pennsylvania as it turns out Uncle Seth and the others were hiking/biking cross-country, and with Rachel a bit smarter than a usual four-year old, it was fine. Sure, they could afford to rent a moving van or something, but it could be suspicious to others as they are only equipped with quite the horde of camping supplies in hauling carts for Uncle Seth and Aunt Ellen to pull behind their bikes.".

* * *

-Back to 2005; August in the second week-

(Sal's P.O.V.)

I hummed lightly as I searched through the aisles in the gas station, thanking the spirits that the station is open 24 hours as Carla, Raph, and Mikey is hiding in the shadows of a few trees behind the station. We were proven true as Carla has been showing a couple of weeks ago, and we have been often hunting with the spears, and leaving no trace for any rangers or hunters as the food supplies by Seth and Ellen has been morbidly low, thanks to the others and me. And much to the parents' amusement, Rachel actually wanted to taste deer meat and such, copying from her role model, which is Carla.

Seth called out, "Oi, you done, Sal?". I blinked as I was lost in thought..again. I called back, "Just a couple of things to pick and I am done.". I heard a hum of acknowledgment, and I whistled under my breath as I grabbed some chips and a bundle of spaghetti as I knew we had some sauce in one of the carts. I shrieked in surprise when a crash sounded out in the parking lot, and I dropped the stuff, running out as I realized that the others could be in real trouble.

I blinked in shock when I saw Stockman, alive yet in his new robot body, and I saw Mikey and Raph fighting off some Foot ninjas whom is getting really skilled these days, probably thanks to Karai's training. Carla is protecting our new friends, in her full wolf body, growling, her haunches rising in anger. I groaned lightly, "I knew we should have checked if he's dead back there, and now here we are.".

I then grabbed my spear as it was shielded behind one of the bushes, and went into battle, fighting off the Foot Ninja, barely hearing Stockman brag to Carla, and soon, I didn't know how long I fought when suddenly, I heard a scream of pain and I looked over to see Carla fighting off a huge Doberman with a fallen Rachel behind them barely feet away, with Stockman laughing manically, "I knew you couldn't resist to protect a tiny kid like that. I should punish you far worse than this, but this works just as well.".

A snarl and a shout as Raph came out of nowhere, clutching his spear, and it pinpointed through the glass dome, diving deep into Stockman's brain, hearing screams of no from Stockman as his robot body fell forward as he had not expected Raph to attack like that, clearly. I then heard a snap of bones and I looked over to see Carla dead-locking the Doberman's neck, and letting go of it as she yelped, and she shifted back into her humanoid wolf body, "Shit, my water broke!".

Mikey shouted, "This is too early!". I called back, "You can't stop the kid from being born! Clearly, fate is picking on us for shell's sake!", taking a note from Raph. Ellen quickly went into her comforting mode, "Easy, Carla, deep breaths.". Raph quickly came over to pick Carla up as the parking lot of the station is too exposed for this, and we went back into the trail, heading up north to another deeper part of the woods, with the groans of pain from Carla echoing in the air.

I had quickly checked Stockman to make sure that he is entirely dead, and I was delighted to find out that he's out of here, cold as ice, and no pulsing heat at all, and I told the news to the boys, knowing that Carla would not bother with this as she was too busy with the labor. We then came into a enclosed clearing, the moon bright as ever, the stars twinkling.

Raph laid Carla down into the grass when she claimed that she couldn't deal with the pain any longer, and had to push. I prayed silently, the thought repeating in my mind. _The kid deserves to live._


	32. Chapter 32

(Mikey's P.O.V.)

I peeked through my hands as I winced, hearing a howl of pain from Carla as she pushed repeatedly to give birth to the kid, and I heard Raph trying to comfort her, as Ellen was at the back, hovering above the spot where the kid's supposed to be out, with Seth holding Rachel against his chest, hiding her eyes from the sight as it's not quite the scene we were hoping. We had hoped she could have given birth to the kid within the lair once we get back home to the rest of our family, but from what I had observed, the Doberman must have kicked her side or something, upstarting the labor within minutes.

I felt Sal's arm grabbing into my shoulder, pushing me into his chest, waiting for any sight of the kid, when Carla gave a ear-piercing scream, then a bizarre white thing appeared out, and Ellen immediately tore it apart, both quickly and gingerly, revealing the wet and wiggling kid as it gave out a squeak of fresh air, and then Carla shifted into full wolf, turning around to grab the kid with her jaws gently from Ellen's hands, and setting him down against her belly as it was clearly a boy when I saw his private bits momentarily, and then a cute sight came.

Carla is washing up the kid a bit roughly as the kid protested weakly, whimpering and giggling, then Carla nosed him into her belly, latching into one of her extra nipples. For some reason, as full wolf, she had four nipples unlike a mundane she-wolf who has normally six nipples. I chuckled, "He's kinda cute for a little pup-turtle-human mutant baby.". The kid looks like a humanoid wolf of caramel brown fur, got Raph's plastron and shell, and Carla's five fingers/toes. He's too young to open his eyes yet, I think.

Raph couldn't stop looking at his son, a look I'd never thought I'd see one day, but he's actually smiling with soft eyes, and crying as well. Rachel giggled as she stepped closer, with Seth aside me and Sal, "What you gonna call him, Ralphy?". asked Rachel.

Raph chuckled as he glanced at Rachel, "Honestly, I only had a name in mind when the kid came, and it sounds like it's made for his middle name. Lorenzo.". Carla huffed as she looked at Raph, and shifted slightly, shortening her muzzle so she can speak. "Any idea what that means?". Raph laughed, "It means 'From the trees'. Carla blinked, and chuckled, "Ironic as he's born in the woods. I was thinking we should name him 'Griffin', as you know, in mythology, Griffins are half lion, half eagle, and our son looks like half wolf and half turtle from a reasonable distance.".

Sal hummed approvingly, "Griffin Lorenzo Splinterson, that's a unique one for a unique baby.". I nodded, "Yeah! And we can call him Griff for short.". Rachel spoke repeatedly of her new friend's name, "Griffin. Yeah, that'll do it, right, Mommy?".

Ellen nodded, "Yes, Griffin sounds perfect for the child. Congratulations, Carla and Raph. Yet I am curious to see that his fur is a different color then either of yours, I'd think he'd have your black tone or at least have some skin of Raph's green tone.".

Carla glanced down at Griffin, still suckling at her side, and she smiled, "I guess our tones of fur and skin must have mixed into his present fur. I really like it. Caramel brown, it fits him, and he could look amazing if he has your eyes, Raph!". Raph laughed softly, "Then he will be a handsome guy just like me.".

I snickered, "At least he didn't have your ugly mug!". Raph glared at me, snarled, "Run.". I widened my eyes, and screamed as Raph jumped up to chase me across the clearing, and then he suddenly caught me for the first time, pinning me with a smirk, and I was terrified of what Raph had planned to humiliate me as I pranked him so much that I didn't count beyond the 20th time.

"As the victim of your pranks, you have to watch over your shoulder from now on as I am going to give the biggest prank of your life, and you will say this: Raphael is the best Turtle and the pranking champion, right in front of our family and friends.". Raph drawled out with a slightly evil chuckle, and I gulped nervously, nodded, "Yes, bro. I understand completely.". Raph gave a nod, then got off me, heading back to Carla and the others, as I got up gingerly, groaning lightly as my entire back is sure to be giving me some bruises by tomorrow, thanks to Raph's rough catch.

Sal was coming up to me, "It wasn't the best thing you said, Mikey, but be careful now. Raph has a mate and a child now. Imagine how Leonardo, Usagi, and now Raph and Carla would react if the two boys are hurt or worse.". I sighed deeply, and I nodded softly, "Good point, Sal. I promise to behave better.". Sal nodded, and then grabbed my hand, "Come on, we gotta hurry and help Carla to find a way to carry Griffin without needing to stop for breaks of eating as babies are sure to sleep, eat, and poop a lot.".

I remember the times when Vince was a bit younger, begging for food and being so smelly at times. I nodded, "I wanna go home before it's Thanksgiving. What are we waiting for? Let's go help them!". Sal chuckled, and kissed me quickly, "That's my Mikey. Come on.". We then headed back to the group who's talking again.


	33. Chapter 33

-Back in 2017, 11:00 pm-

"And the rest of you?". Annie asked. Jani chuckled, "Born on the day before Thanksgiving.". Marley piped up, "We were born-". Steph took over, "-On the day before April's Fool in 2006.". Annie blinked, "Cool.". Kyle piped up, "If that's cool to ya, I was born in June, Summer Solstice, 2006.".

Annie chuckled, "And your sister was just born yesterday. March 6th.". Kyle grinned, "Yep!", popping the 'p'. Then something sounded out, and Vince called out, "Who's ringing?". Everybody checked their belts, and Jani called out, "My Shell Cell's ringing up like crazy! I think it's my sibling's turn this time!". She turned it on, "Yeah, _Baba_?".

Donnie's voice sounded out, "Jasmine, it's time for you and your cousins to come home at this moment! Your sibling's coming!". Jani whooped, "Told ya! Yes, Daddy, we will go down immediately, and Daddy, can we bring a friend with us, please?".

"Did she or he see you?". reprimanded Donnie. "Daddy, she's a orphan, just a kid!". Jani answered. A heavy sigh, "I would have asked Sensei first, but as he had passed away recently, and with Leo in bed rest.. Fine, as long as you blindfold her so she won't tell anybody else.". Jani squealed in happiness, "Thank you, Daddy! I owe you one! See you soon. Love you!". Jani then clicked off her Shell Cell, and looked at the others, "Who's bringing her piggyback?".

Annie smiled widely, "Am I really coming with you guys?". Griff grinned, "Looks like it. You wanna ride piggyback again?". Annie's smile widened even bigger, "Dude, you don't even have to ask!". She then turned to Griff's back, climbed up to latch into his shell, with Steph helping to move Annie's scarf into a blindfold as Griff loosened his muscles, "Who's ready for a race?".

Whoops of agreement from the others, and Vince called out, "Alright. On your mark, get set, go!". Everybody set off in their own styles, hopping, jumping, parkouring as they raced down past buildings, roofs, balconies, finally landing into a alley sideway, running to a sewer hideway, taking off the lid, and jumping in, with Annie laughing and giggling all the way, and with Marley closing down the lid.

(Willow's P.O.V.)

I groaned as a particularly rough contraction hit me, and I took deep breaths as I glanced at Donnie, "Are you sure of this? Our daughter is not one to ask much, but with this new friend..".

Donnie sighed as he held my hand firmly, "You know I would have asked Leo if he wasn't pregnant, but with his mood swings this time, and being on bed rest.. Jani is responsible to ask me first, and so I believe this new friend wouldn't spill our secrets if they know the kid already.". I nodded softly as I knew that Sensei would have said something about this, but unfortunately, to our family's shock, Sensei had passed on a month ago, giving in to old age. It was a miracle that Sensei Splinter lived as long as he had, especially with the fact that he used to be a mundane rat, and mundane rats only were able to live for 2-3 years.

The boys were very devastated, and our children was heartbroken, and I and the girls were in denial for a bit, as we knew that he would have seen the next generation of grandchildren with smiles of adoration and wisdom. I knew one of us had to honor him from his fulfilled life. And now it has fallen to me as April had decided to name her daughter in honor of her adored grandfather, through April admitted to us that Splinter was like almost a father to her.

We have moved on, yes, but it still hurts us, especially the boys, even Raph too. I hissed in pain as a harsh kick came, signifying that the child is impatient to get out, and I glanced at Donnie, "How far now?". Donnie checked below, and smiled softly, "It's not long now as you're close, close to the time you have to push. Just a bit more.".

I smiled happily, relieved to hear that as this pregnancy's seeming to be easier this time on my body as giving birth for the first time before, starting Jani's life, it was quite harder on my body. I then heard the doorbell from the lair door, hearing a clunk of pipe, "We're home!". Vince called out. "Mama, where are you?". my daughter called for me, and I shouted from the hospital room, "Hospital!".

A unfamiliar voice piped up, "Can I see now?". Griff's rumbling chuckle sounded out, "Oh, sorry, Annie.". I was curious to see the owner as her voice sounds young. Donnie quickly covered me up, moments before Jani came in, "Hey, Mama. _Baba._ So, how are ya feeling?".

I gestured for her to come closer, smiling as Jani came at my side, and I kissed her temple softly, "Jasmine, I am well enough to know that your sibling is impatient to come into our world.". Jani pulled back, nodding with a weak smile, "That bad?". I chuckled, "Just go out and keep your new friend company. It's going to be taking a while, okay?".

Jani blinked, frowning with a look of concern, "Just don't strain yourself, Mama.". I nodded briefly, and Jani left the room, with her hugging Donnie, "Keep Mama comfortable, okay, Daddy?". Donnie kissed her forehead softly, "Don't worry, sweetheart, your mother's tough as nails, and believe me, she had tested that with a close call with a runaway horse. Just go on, hang out with your cousins, and show your new friend around, just don't allow her near here yet, alright?". Jani nodded, "Yes, _Baba._ ".

She then entirely closed the doors, her steps getting quieter and quieter, and I sighed lightly, then I grunted as a contraction came and went. Donnie came closer, "That one's closer. I gonna check, alright?".

I nodded as I gave a hum of affirmation, and Donnie glanced up at me after a moment's time, smiling widely, "You're good. You ready?". I took deep breaths, and then pushed, yelling in pain as I felt the baby moving south, and I halted as quickly as I could, glancing at Donnie who held my knee in comfort as he stood, awaiting to catch the baby.


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello, my viewers. Now, I aim to make you all understand the full-term of my beloved characters' pregnancies. Leo's full term pregnancy is six months. Carla's full term pregnancy is four months, which makes Griffin almost two months early, but luckily, with lots of care and attention, Griffin became the strong person you know of. Then there's Willow's full term pregnancy, being seven months.**

 **And one last thing, Stockman's theory about Sal was correct, for Sal somehow was able to have children in formed membranes for a full term of seven months: no formed womb for some reason, but unfortunately, he doesn't have a natural vagina like Leo, so he has to go for Section C when it's time, which is how the twins Marley and Stephanie was born.**

 **And they had entwined their pregnancies this time so they would be born in the same month, if not in the same week. So, cheers, and keep reading, my viewers! -Traveler.**

(Usagi's P.O.V.)

I sat upon the couch end as my mate Leo half laid/half sat up on the seats, my ears hearing the ear-piercing yells of pain now and then from Willow, and I sighed as I continued massaging Leo's feet as he had complained that they were sore. I saw Vince and the other children showing Annie around. She was quite surprised to see us all, then smiled curiously at me when she saw me. I guess she had never seen a anthropomorphic Rabbit before.

I was quite curious as I could see something growing between Griffin and Annie. And Raphael looks like he's indifferent about it as he had observed similarly as I did, and Carla was quite happy that she actually gave a little dance despite her pregnancy. And Sal chuckled warmly as he rubbed his belly softly, showing very much with Mikey resting his head upon Sal's shoulder, covering Sal's hand with his hand. We're enjoying the free time before the rest of us would have to give birth anytime.

Pikachu yipped softly from his dog bed, still living in his silver years through Carla's DNA helped him along after Carla and the others returned home from Stockman's fury, as dogs are supposed to live 12-14 years normally, but now he's 16, having a few unique features from Carla, which is a sharper muzzle, a golden sheen to his dark brown eyes, and slightly longer legs. Unfortunately, his best friend, Klunk had passed away almost two years ago, which had Mikey also heartbroken as Klunk had been part of the family.

My ears flattened suddenly at about the biggest yell of pain from Willow, then I heard a wailing scream, the sign of a newborn baby, and I looked over in the direction of the hospital room, barely seeing the others turning their looks in the same direction, and we waited, and waited until we heard the doors open, and Donnie gave a jump of joy as he announced, "It's a boy! We got a son!".

I heard Annie congratulate Jani, "You got a brother, that's awesome!". Jani laughed, "Sweet, I can't wait to teach him all I got!". Donnie came back in, and a minute later, he was coming out with the new bundle of joy. We all cuddled around instantly around Leo's spot, wanting to see the baby at the same time, and Donnie chuckled, "Say hello to Yoshi Roka Splinterson.", as he unwrapped the babe halfway, revealing what he looks like. Little Yoshi scarily looks the same to his mother in appearance, yet there is a fluff of natural olive black hair which shocked us all, and upon his front is a splattering of olive green speckles like almost a covering of T in scales. No plastron or shell, yet there is a tiny turtle tail on his backside, also olive green as well.

Yoshi cried softly as he struggled to open his eyes, and Leo piped up softly, "It's okay, nephew, go on and open those eyes for us.". As if Yoshi heard his uncle, he opened his eyes, blinking at first, then widely glancing at us with a curiously surprised look. His eyes are bi-colored; warm brown in the left one while the right one is sea foam green.

"Wowsers, he's really cool for a baby!". Annie complimented. "Uncle Donnie, why did you name him Yoshi?". asked Vince. Donnie shook his head, "It was rather Willow's turn to name him, and she chose it in honor of Father's life.". I approved softly, "That's very considerate of her to do it. Yoshi fits our newest member well.".

Yoshi cooed happily as if he liked his name very much, and Leo chuckled warmly, then a yell of pain grabbed our attention, and Mikey shouted, "Sal, you alright?". I saw Sal shake his head as he panted, clutched into his belly as he weakly stood on his legs, shaking furiously, "No, the baby's just decided that it wants to come now.". I widened my eyes, and I glanced at Leo, and he nodded, gesturing for me to go quickly. I got up into my feet, grabbing into Sal's right side with Raph grabbing into Sal's left side, helping him walk to the hospital room as he gave groans of pain, with Donnie wrapping Yoshi again, and giving him to Jani, before he followed us in.

Willow was half standing, half getting off the bed, "Heard it well from here. I am fine to help. I got the last remains of my labor out, and I'll live. No, Donnie, don't try to stop me, if you wanna help me, make sure I keep hydrated!". She told us, then turned to huff at Donnie with a bout of stubbornness. I and Raph helped Sal into the bed, with Willow receiving a needle that will get the lower body of Sal numb for a hour at most.

I left the room with Raph telling Mikey, "Don't worry, bro. Sal's gonna be fine as he was before with the twins, alright?". Mikey nodded silently, a slightly casual yet petrified look in his eyes. I headed back to Leo's side, noticing that Annie has been making funny faces at Yoshi, smiling all the way, hearing Yoshi's gurgles of delight. I smiled softly. _Even with one birth done, and one birth coming, hope and joy has come into the household._


	35. Chapter 35

Epilogue:

Kyle's little sister who was born on March 6th, is named 'Laurie May Jones'. She got April's fiery red hair, through it was a shade lighter, and she got Casey's steel blue eyes, and a mix of their skin tones, which is medium tan.

Then Yoshi was next, born on March 7th, just a half hour before midnight. Then Sal and Mikey's baby came at 12:42 am on March 8th. It was a adorable boy, having light green eyes with light brown hair, yet looking like a pale tan Turtle, with a golden plastron in front, and a dark green/brown shell on the back, through there's no tail at all. His name is Stephen Beethoven Splinterson.

Then in the middle of the day, March 9th, Leonardo and Usagi's daughter came into the world. She shocked everyone as she was revealed to be a brown-furred Rabbit with three digits per hand/foot, having coal black eyes, and a broad nose like Leo. She was given the name, 'Athena Celeste Splinterson'.

Then finally, upon March 10th at 3:00 in the morning, Raphael and Carla's baby girl was born. She is almost completely a green-skinned Turtle in the shade of luminous emerald, with a brown plastron and shell, and also there's silver-gray ears and tail of a wolf as well, having four digits per hand/foot, and bright hazel eyes. Her name is Kayra Neon Splinterson.

Annie, to her biggest shock of her life, she got legally adopted by the Jones Family, but emotionally adopted by the Splinterson Family, and she's dating Griffin as well, much to the family's pleasant support and blessings.

So, altogether, the family of friends, from the Splintersons, the Jones, to the Hotcherons (Rachel and her family), has come closer and tighter, rivaling any enemy who gets in their way. Oh, and Willow, Sal has found their Avatars as well. Willow's Avatar is a Horse while Sal's Avatar is a Fox.

And Splinter got his wish come true. His own sons has found their own happily ever after, and the new generations has their turns to find them now.


End file.
